The Pairing
by SapphireSkies13
Summary: This is hopefully the first in a series based on Chris, Wyatt, and a girl that could change them forever. Please R&R! Has a litte bad language, nothing to severe though.
1. Story Info and Chapter One

This story takes place in the good changed future. I know that a lot of it probably isn't going to follow the actual Charmed storyline (such as Phoebe being married to a demonic Cole….good Cole of course), but bear with me please. This is my first story. The story is mainly based on Chris and Wyatt and some other characters of my own creation, but I'm trying to keep it fairly well rounded among all the characters. I'm always up for some input, so if you want to see the story go in a certain direction, just let me know, and I'll see what I can do, especially considering I really haven't even decided what direction the story's going to take to begin with. Enjoy.

BTW….don't ask me what the title is supposed to mean…it just sounded good.

Disclaimer: If you recognize the characters as being from the show, then they probably are, which means I don't own them.

Character List:

Some powers are ones that are going to be developed over the course of the story.

The Halliwells

Piper Halliwell:

Powers: Temporal (Ice) Stasis; Molecular Combustion; Conjuring Athames

Married to

Leo Wyatt:

Powers: Whitelighter Powers

-Orbing, sensing, healing, glamouring, can throw balls of light (usually won't because of his passive nature)

Children

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell: (22)

Powers: Excalibur; Whitelighter powers; Telekinesis; Strangulation (the power to constrict throat's with the mind); Cryokinesis (Ability to emit cold energy from one's body); Telepathic link with Chris and Patricia; Temporal Stasis; Protective Shield.

Christopher Perry Halliwell: (20)

Powers: Telekinesis; Cardiac Strangulation (The power to constrict ones heart to death); Whitelighter Powers; Pyrokinesis; Deflection; Molecular Combustion; Telepathic link with Patricia and Wyatt.

Patricia Ann Halliwell (17)

Powers: Hydrokinesis; Whitelighter Powers (can't heal yet)

Phoebe Halliwell

Powers: Premonitions; Flight; Empathy; Fire Throwing

Married to

Cole Turner (as his good demon self)

Powers: Shimmering; Energy Balls

Children

Patience Jessica Halliwell (19)

Powers: Levitation; Fire Balls; Shimmering; Electricity Generation

Melinda Emily Halliwell (17)

Powers: Shimmering; Energy Balls; Premonitions

Marissa Kitana Halliwell (15)

Powers: Shimmering; GeoKinesis (The ability to control the earth/ground.)

Paige Halliwell

Powers: Orb kinesis; Whitelighter Powers; Energy Balls; Materialization; Intangibility (the ability to pass through or into objects/people)

Married to

Joel McFerrin (a male witch the sisters helped with a demon problem)

Powers: Invisibility; Conjuring

Children

Phyara Rachel Halliwell (16)

Powers: Fireballs; Whitelighter Powers (not healing yet); Mimicry

Patrick Jessup Halliwell (13)

Powers: Super Speed; Whitelighter Powers (not healing yet); Telekinesis

Samantha Jade Halliwell (8)

Powers: Whitelighter Powers (no healing yet); Juvenation (like glamouring, only one can also turn to animals as well other humanly appearances.

Other Main Characters

Rain Sappharra Shortt (20)

A mortal girl that was not born with powers, but was introduced to the craft and became a non-magickal (just means she wasn't born to have powers bestowed on her from above) witch at an early age, her intense study and devotion to the old ways led to her eventual discovery and connection with the Goddess; this connection led her to becoming a High Priestess for Good Magick, and powers over the elements and pretty much nature in general. She still had a normal upbringing, schooling etc. and never let anyone know about her power except for her family and best friend.

Powers: Control over elements/nature (fire, wind, earth, water); control of electricity (lightening); lightening shimmering (basically she can move from place to place like orbing/shimmering etc. only she lightenings in and out); she also has a lot of random powers that basically involve her manipulating the energy around her to do her will; she can also cast spells very well.

Kali Jade Lanemann (21)

Rain's best friend; Wyatt's girlfriend; non-magickal, but has still seen her fair share of magick due to her and Rain having been best friends since childhood.

And now for the story…………………………………

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

Year: 2010

Location: Halliwell Manor

"Piper, we've been over this before. We can't all keep living in the manor. It's not going to work. You have three kids, I have three kids, and Paige just had her second child. There is not enough room here for all of us, plus our three husbands," Phoebe informed her older sister.

"I understand that Phoebe, I do, but what I don't understand is how we're going to fix the problem. We've already tried the "let's go live in our own houses" idea, and it didn't work. Patience nearly died because of it. I want more space just as much as you do, but we need to figure out a different way: preferably one that keeps the manor in the family, especially with it being on the nexus and all. I'd rather not give that up to the powers of evil."

The sisters had been sitting at the kitchen counter for over an hour discussing their newest dilemma, how to get space without breaking the power of three. With all the adults and children populating the manor everybody was starting to go crazy, but nobody could think of a solution that would keep them close.

"Paige, what are you thinking about over there? You've been quiet for a while now," Piper asked the youngest of the group.

"Well," Paige began hesitantly. "I was thinking that this family needs some change. I mean, demon attacks come in multi-times a day now, because they know exactly where to find us, and what to expect. Demons have been attacking this place for decades now. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if there was some demon museum dedicated to floor plans and information on the house and us. I'm not saying that we should sell the manor, but I think that we should all move out of it."

"Any brilliant ideas on where we could go?" Phoebe asked, suddenly feeling very inspired by what her sister was saying. She didn't know what it was, but she felt like something was finally about to happen to break the sister's deadlock.

"Okay. I guess no is as good of a time as any. I got offered a job at another family services office. You both know how much I really miss working with the kids, and this particular office is overrun and willing to give me almost anything I want to work there."

"What's the catch?" Piper asked, suspicious of her younger sister's timing with the news.

"The office is in Florida. Now, before you say anything else, I've been thinking a lot

about this. Piper, you've been saying that you're getting bored with the club…that you miss the thrill of something new. I was thinking, what if you opened another club in another location. Keep P3 open here. Mike is an amazing manager, and you know he'll take good care of it. Go somewhere new, like Florida, and open up another club. It'll definitely keep you busy for a while. And Pheebs, you've been wanting to take off and work on your book for a while now, and I think it's about time you did it."

When Paige finished speaking she was flushed and close to being out of breath because there were so many reasons she wanted to give them, and she wanted them to go so badly.

However, when neither sister replied, Paige felt her hope slipping out the window.

"You guys hate the idea, don't you?" She asked, suddenly feeling very defeated.

"Actually, no. I don't," Piper said, much to Paige's shock. "I actually would love to open up another club. What do you think Phoebe?"

"Well, I also agree that it sounds like a great idea, but at the fear of sounding pessimistic, that still doesn't solve our problem of living arrangements." Phoebe was never a fan of being the voice of reason, but a girl had to do what a girl had to do.

"I think that if it mean's that much to Paige that we can find a way to make it work. By the way, where's Wyatt?" Piper asked, realizing that she hadn't heard from the boy in over an hour. Chris she knew was with his grandpa for the day, but Wyatt hadn't finished his schoolwork when Victor came to pick the boys up, so he wasn't allowed to go. "He's never been this quiet."

"He's over at the neighbor's house." Paige informed her. "When I went upstairs for my sweatshirt a while ago he showed me his work and then asked if he could go play with Trevor next door."

Before Piper could even reply, Phoebe stood up excitedly and began speaking.

"Oh wow…how stupid could we be? I mean I know I at least never even thought of it."

Both sisters looked at her expectantly, they knew better than to ask.

"Neighbors. Why don't we try being neighbors? I know that it will be hard to find three nice houses next to each other, but if we can do battle with the source of all evil…multiple times…then we have to be able to do this."

"That actually sounds like it could work, if we can find a three houses together." Piper replied, also standing and getting excited. This had been a topic of discussion for far too long as far as she was concerned. "I mean, all of the kids so far have been able to shimmer or orb, and I'm assuming Patrick will be able to as well. Hell, Phoebe, Joel, and I are the only ones who can't. And I know we've tried that reasoning before and it hasn't worked, but we'll be right across the street from each other. We'll just have to make it work."

"Wow, I must admit. I never thought you guys would want to do it. But since you do, I remember I was looking at houses the day I found out about the job offer, and I remember that there was a new neighborhood in the final stages of construction that still had over three-fourths of the homes empty. Now all we have to do is see if we can get three next to each other."

"That's not all we have to do," Piper replied, looking slightly worried. "Now we have to tell our families…and hope that nothing gets blown-up."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Year: Summer 2032

Location: Piper's House; Tampa Bay, Florida.

"Mom, come on. I'm 22 years old. Don't you think it's about time that you just freakin let go? I'm going to be a whole forty minutes away, not counting the fact that I could orb to you any freakin' time I want. Besides, you'll still have Chris. Heaven knows he'll never leave unless you give him explicit directions to do so," Wyatt said with a roll of his eyes. Suddenly the cereal in the bowl he'd just poured flew up into his face.

"Jeez Wy! Don't be such a klutz," Chris taunted his brother as he entered the kitchen.

He then smiled innocently at his mother as he passed her on his way to the fridge.

Piper, choosing to ignore her younger son's interruption, turned to Wyatt. "Look sweety, I know that you really want to go, I'm just not sure it's the best idea. I mean dorm life is hard enough for any person, it's going to be really hard to keep your magick a secret there."

Wyatt and Piper had been fighting for months on this particular subject, without much headway. The topic of argument: whether or not it was safe for Wyatt to live on the campus of the college he had begun to attend last year. Wyatt felt that he'd already been held back enough considering he'd wasted two years at a Community College studying business, only to decide that the ocean was where his heart truly lay. He'd always been mystified by the ocean, the one place on the planet that he felt was still potentially dangerous to him. He could face countless numbers of demons and other magickal beings, but he still hadn't managed a way to breathe underwater.

He began attending Eckerd College as a freshman the previous year, driving to the campus each day for classes. The routine however soon got old for Wyatt. Forty minutes was a long drive from home, and it was annoying to him when he had huge breaks between classes that left him with nowhere to go but the library or the beach. Luckily he made friends fast, and could usually find somewhere to spend the time in between classes.

Of course, this created a new problem. His friends always wanted him to come hang out with them, but the drive got old really fast. And of course, if he'd spend all day and night on campus his mom would always find something to say about it, not to mention the demon problems that would eventually call him away mysteriously.

"Look Mom, I know that you're worried, but I'll be fine. All I want is to try and hold some semblance of a normal life. I'm not going to live in this house for a better portion of my life like you lived in the manor."

" I know, son. I'm just worried."

Chris chose this point to speak up again. "You know, he's got a point. Neither of us are going to be here much longer. You'll probably be lucky if you can get Patty to stick around for a few more years. None of us will go far, but we're all gonna go. Besides, how is Wyatt going to get over his God complex if he doesn't get around people he can't use his magick on."

This of course provoked retaliation from Wyatt. As Chris went to dip his spoon into his own bowl of cereal, he felt it hit something hard. He looked down to see that Wyatt had frozen his breakfast.

"You asshole!" Chris yelled, flinging a tiny cornflake that hadn't gotten frozen to the rest at his brother. He waved his hand over the cereal, carefully using is Pyrokinesis to thaw the milk back out without overheating it, or burning the cornflakes.

"Christopher. I don't care how old you are. Don't call your brother an asshole!" Piper yelled, waving her hand at him.

As she waved, an athame appeared in her hand, causing her to stop abruptly and stare at her hand in disbelief. Both boys stared too, equally confused.

"Jeez Mom. I know you hate for us to swear, but I think stabbing Chris is a little extreme." Wyatt laughed, trying to break the tension.

Piper glared at her eldest. "Thank you for the update. Now, will someone please tell me how in THE HELL this athame appeared in my hand!"

"Well, I would have to guess that you conjured it," Chris said nonchalantly as he pulled the athame from his mom's hand and set it on the counter. "I think it's safer if we set this down now."

Piper switched her glare to her youngest son, as he smiled sweetly at her. "You know, I always thought it was crap that my children got to have all these awesome powers at such a young age, but that didn't mean that I wanted to be fifty and have athames randomly appear in my hand!" Piper's frustrations seemed to fail her though, as another athame appeared in her waving hand.

Chris and Wyatt both looked at each other and tried their best to control their laughter at their mom's newly found power.

Chris took a deep breath and tried to calm his mom down. "Look, Mom. If you can conjure it, you should be able to unconjure it. Just focus on making the athame disappear."

Piper stared intently at the athame for a few seconds before giving up, throwing her hands in the air in frustration, causing the athame to accidentally fly from her hand and towards Wyatt. Wyatt quickly Tk'd the athame into the wall, and then looked at his mom in shock. Piper had her hand over her mouth and her eyes wide in disbelief.

Chris carefully grabbed his mom's wrists and pulled her hands away from her face. "I think that until you learn to control this new power you should maybe watch where you put your hands."

Piper looked down, took a deep breath, and then looked up again. "I suppose that I should go check with Leo on this, just to make sure it was supposed to happen. But first, Wyatt, I suppose that I will help you pay to go and live on campus, but you have to promise me that if it starts to go badly, or there are too many close calls either here or there, because you know they're going to start attacking you there now, that you'll come back home."

Wyatt grinned widely at his mom, knowing how hard this was for her. "You're awesome, Mom. The best in the world!" He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah, Yeah. Now, I have a question for you before you go to work. Who are you going to live with? Didn't they do room assignments before the Spring Semester let out for the summer?"

Wyatt looked down and pressed his lips together for a moment. "Well, you see, Mom. I kinda already decided that I was going to do this last semester, so I went ahead and reserved a room with one of my friends."

"Really," Piper said, giving her son one of her patented 'excuse me' looks. "Well, who is he? Is he nice? Are you good friends with him?"

"Actually, it's 'she'. Her name's Rain, and yes, she's very nice. Probably too nice, and, yes, we are very good friends. We might as well have been roommates this past semester. Her roommate didn't come back over Christmas break, so eventually Rain ended up just giving me a key to her room so that I could go there in between my classes. She doesn't ask a lot of questions either. In fact, she usually helps to cover me with our other friends when I have to leave suddenly."

"You didn't…"

"No, Mom. I didn't tell her that I'm a witch. I told you, she doesn't ask a lot of questions. After the first three or four times of hearing 'I can't tell you why I'm randomly leaving in the middle of the movie etc.' she just stopped asking. Now I just get the occasional 'if you ever need to talk about it' offer from her. Other than that, she takes it very well. She has to leave suddenly a lot as well. I'm not sure why though. It's a thing we share."

"A girl, huh?" Wyatt's mom looked at him suspiciously. "I didn't know they let boys and girls room together."

"Well it is 2023, but no, usually they don't. We petitioned the school for special consideration. I forget what Rain told them exactly, but it worked."

"Now, Wyatt. You're not living with her because there's something going on there, are you? I mean, they say that living with your best friend can be a bad idea. I'm sure living with your girlfriend is an even worse one."

Wyatt rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "No, Mom. We did actually try the whole dating thing once, but it didn't really work. I love the girl to death, but she's just really not in my dating type. Besides, I have a girlfriend. You know that. Kali and I are getting along great."

"I know. I was just checking. All right, you go to work. Chris, I need you to go to the club restaurant and start in the inventory for the food, please. I'm going to go ask Leo about these athames."

After graduation, Chris had been unsure on what he had wanted to do, so he began helping his mom out at her club in Tampa, P3-2. They had always talked about doing something different with the club, and had decided to turn the two upstairs floors, which had been used as storage, into a restaurant. Piper hired contractors to come in and fix the floor directly above the club up so that it matched the club, and had a hole cut into the center so that restaurant patrons could look down and see the action happening on the dance floor. The third floor she had designed into more of a family restaurant. While the restaurants were being constructed, Chris attended a local culinary school (he had always shared his mom's passion in cooking) and would begin managing the 2nd floor restaurant when it opened at the end of the summer.

"So, Mom." Chris stopped her exit. "Would now be a bad time to mention that I'm moving out as well?"

"Excuse me?" Piper said without even turning around.

"Yeah, I sign the lease on the apartment tomorrow. See, Wy and I kinda sorta planned this together. We thought you'd still be fighting him about moving, so I was going to gracefully step in with the fact that I found an apartment about 3 minutes away from Wy's campus. So this way your 'precious babies' aren't going off on there own. Of course, you had to go and just stop fighting Wyatt, which just makes me look like an asshole."

"I knew I should have sent you boys to regular high school instead of Magick School. Maybe then you'd think better."

"Thanks Mom," Wyatt replied, chuckling.

"Fine, fine! Runaway and leave me here all alone."

"Mom, seriously. You don't get to complain like other parents do. You still have Patty for one thing, and we're only an orb away. Besides, Chris works for you, so you know your not getting rid of him."

Chris walked over to Piper and hugged her tightly. "Don't worry, Mom. We'll still be here for you. Besides, this way I can keep an eye on Wyatt for you. Ya know, make sure he stays out of trouble and all."

"Momma's Boy," Wyatt smirked at his younger brother. However, after watching their embrace for a few moments, he too went and wrapped his mom in a hug. They stayed that way for a while, until both boys felt their mom stop crying and start to breath normally again.

"You're way too emotional." Chris informed his mom.

"Seriously," Wyatt agreed, as both boys put their bowls in the sink and left the kitchen, leaving Piper to call Leo to help her deal with all the new information.

Author's Note: So I promise that next time there will be some actually battles happening. I was just trying to get through the background info. The rest of the story should be a little better. Also, just a little disclaimer: Eckerd College is a real school. It's a private college located on Boca Ciega Bay, which is actually about 30-40 minutes south of Tampa. It's a beautiful school, and while the physical descriptions and other information will be mostly true about it, it is important to note that I do not own the school, and have no actual affiliation with them. Enjoy, and please let me know what you think, especially for improvements. I've discovered I'm not very good at this writing thing, but I enjoy it...so I'll keep trying.


	3. Move In Day

A/N: So, here's chapter three. I hope that people have been enjoying the story thus far. Please R&R and let me know what you guys think. I'd really appreciate it!

Chapter 3

"Honey, I'm home!" Wyatt called as he threw the door to his dorm room open. He walked in quickly, allowing his parents and brother to come in behind him and set down the items they were carrying on the empty side of the room.

"Rise and shine you lazy ass bum…God! Why don't you sleep with decent clothes on!" Wyatt cried to his roommate as he ripped the covers off to discover she only had a sports bra and a pair of shorts on.

"I have clothes on," she yelled back at him, trying unsuccessfully to pull the cover back from Wyatt. After a few moments of struggle she reached under her be and pulled out the quilt she had there, wrapping it around herself from behind, over her shoulders, and then gripping the ends in front of her. She slid off of her bed and glared at Wyatt.

"What?" He asked, feigning innocence.

"I don't like you." She told him pointedly. She then turned to his family, who were watching their actions with amusement, and smiled brightly.

"Hi, I'm Rain." She approached the Halliwells and extended a hand from under the quilt.

Piper and Leo greeted her warmly, both instantly feeling good vibes radiating of the tall, slender blonde.

Chris greeted Rain slightly less enthusiastically, managing only a small smile as he gently took her hand. There was something about her that was paralyzing him, and when he caught her eyes, he found himself completely unable to focus.

His brother's arm around him, and hand shaking Chris's shoulder brought him back to reality in time to hear the end of his brother's sentence.

"…rude brother Chris, who seems to really like your hand." Wyatt continually tightened his grip on his brother's shoulder as he spoke, until Chris finally realized what was going on and quickly released Rain's hand.

"Sorry," he apologized, looking down at he floor. "I completely spaced."

"No worries. Being around Wyatt makes everyone act retarded. He kills brain cells." Rain spoke as if they were discussing the weather. "Stupidity is contagious."

Piper coughed at the comments. Trying to suppress the laughter she had building in her as she listened to Wyatt's roommate easily insult him. She broke into full out laughter when she looked and saw the shock on Wyatt's face from his roommate's sassy comments. She knew that as his mother she should be anything but entertained at the comments, but after years of hearing the boys tear apart everyone they knew with their overly sarcastic comments, she couldn't help but feel Wyatt deserved it. Besides, it was all in good fun. There wasn't a doubt in Piper's mind that Wyatt would find a way to get her back.

His wife's blatant laughter broke Leo's restraint, and he too couldn't help but to laugh.

"Okay guys, it wasn't that funny," Wyatt said, annoyed, as he walked to his roommate. "We'll talk about this later," he told her playfully.

Rain just gave him a smile and nod that, while it suggested submissiveness, was anything but.

"I'm sorry," Piper said when she finally caught her breath. "It's just the situation. By the way, Wyatt, she is perfect for you to live with. I was afraid that after living with your younger brother, who might as well have been your twin, all your life you'd drive any other person crazy. I love you guys to death, but there are some special habits that you two have that…well…anyways. I figured you'd drive any person that wasn't Chris crazy in under five minutes."

"I'm not that bad," Wyatt replied, indignantly.

"You're both that bad and don't even try to deny it."

"Don't worry Mrs. Halliwell…"

"Call me Piper, and this is Leo, not Mr. Halliwell."

"Don't worry, Piper. I'll keep Wyatt in line for you. Hopefully make him a little more normal, ya know. Bring him down a bit."

"Bring me down from what?"

"I believe you Rain. I have a feeling that you can turn my oh-so-awful son normal again."

"Not going to be a problem."

"Maybe when you start making progress with the big one, you can work on the little one as well." Piper tousled Chris's hair to his great annoyance. "This one started out good, but after 20 years of living with the demented one…well, you understand."

"I do. We'll have to see how it goes with Wyatt before we try to destupidify any of his victims."

"I think you'll find that Chris is just as bad as Wyatt in his own way. He's just sneakier and always manages to make Wyatt seem like the bad one. Worry about saving Patricia, the boy's little sister, before you worry about Chris." Leo added in with the girl's banter, feeling like Chris was getting off awfully light. If they were going to insult them both, there needed to be balance.

While the girls took turns insulting Chris and Wyatt, Wyatt used his telepathic link with his brother to see what was going on in that crazy head of his.

"_Dude_," Wyatt said in Chris's mind. "_Did it happen to you, too_?"

"_Did what happen_?"

"_When I first met Rain, I remember it felt like I was drifting away or something. I felt this…like intense peace… like I was a kid again and everything was just happiness. I still get those feelings sometimes, but they're not nearly as bad_."

"_Yeah, it was something like that. Like there was nothing bad in the world. Why do you think it happens? I mean, that's not normal_."

"_I know. I've wondered about it before, but I can't think of anything." _

Wyatt heard his father join in with his mom and Rain, and rolled his eyes. "_Are you listening to this?"_

"_Yeah, I think it's time to break up their fun."_ Chris and Wyatt had long ago mastered the art of talking to each other telepathically while listening to the conversations around them. They started honing their skills when their mom would lecture them for getting in trouble, and the power had definitely come in handy in school. Demons had never been a good enough excuse for the boys to miss school, so they would mindlessly take notes, while strategizing with each other in their minds.

"Ok. It's official. Mom, you are not allowed to be friends with my roommate. I'm pretty sure that I resent the entire conversation you guys just had."

"Yeah, ditto."

"My point exactly." Piper smiled at her sons. It had been awhile since she'd outsmartassed her sons, let alone seen someone outside the family do it.

"Umm…I think we should go and get the next load from the car," Leo gave his wife a look, that after 25 years she easily understood as 'demons'. No look was needed for Wyatt and Chris, who had heard the same call as their father.

"Would you like me to help?"

"No, um…I was wondering if you'd go on-line for me and see if Professor Lutz e-mailed me. You know the password."

"Of course," Rain watched them walk from the room. She was a pretty laid back person and had learned early on to not ask Wyatt questions when he started acting weird like that.

Wyatt took his family around the corner to an empty hallway, and then orbed them to Phoebe's house to where Melinda and Samantha were calling. Leo sent out a message that they had it to the rest of the whitelighters in the family that should have also heard the girls call for help.

The four orbed in to the living room to see the two girls ducked behind a couch, their idea of protection from the 5 demons in the room with them. The demons, who had previously looked rather victories, were filled with dread upon realization of who had come to join the girls.

"I though you said the demon, or the girl whitelighter would orb in to save them." One of the demons whispered to another.

"Shut up and attack," he growled in response. The demons all threw the various energy- and fireballs they had summoned at the newcomers.

Wyatt put his shield up around himself and his parents, shielding them from the oncoming attack. Chris flung his hand out, meaning to send back the remaining energy balls to their owners. Instead, his hand started to grow bright blue, attracting the energy balls and causing them to dissipate.

"Holy shit!" Chris looked at his hand as the blue quickly faded. His lack of focus allowed one of the demons to fire another energy ball and hit Chris in the shoulder. Chris grabbed his shoulder and sank to his knees, more to control his anger than in pain. He and his family had learned the hard way in his development of Pyrokinesis that an angry Chris was a bad Chris.

Wyatt, who felt his brother's anger and pain, lowered his shield and glared at the offending demon.

"You are so dead," Wyatt told the demon as he lit up an energy ball in his hand. It turned out that he didn't need it though, as watched the demon disappear into white light. Piper blew up two of the other demons, but the last two didn't want to cooperate.

"Did you see that?" Wyatt turned to his father, who had just healed Chris.

"Yea, that was…DOWN!" Leo yelled, shoving Chris, who had just stood up, back down to the ground. Wyatt hit the floor just moments before a slew of fireballs flew over their heads. Relief flooded the Halliwell men momentarily, until they heard both Piper's and Melinda's screams of pain. Wyatt quickly orbed to his cousin, who had gotten hit while trying to cover her Aunt Piper with energy balls, as the eldest Charmed One had attempted to make her way to the couch where the girls were hiding. He grabbed both of his cousins' hands and orbed them to his house. Leo orbed to his wife, grabbed her hand, and then orbed them to Wyatt and the girls.

Chris remained where he was, pulling himself up slowly off the ground. "Are you suicidal, or just plain stupid?" Chris asked the remaining two snidely.

The demons laughed. "You call us stupid as you stand here alone and unprotected? The Source sent us here for the younger ones, but I'm sure he'll gladly accept the younger of the two twice blessed children." The demon finished his sentence by launching two fireballs at Chris.

Chris smiled as the fireballs came hurling at him, and smiled even wider when they abruptly stopped right in front of his face. Chris was about to speak when two more fireballs hit him from behind, launched by another demon that had just shimmered in. Chris was thrown forward slightly, but was otherwise unharmed.

"How did you block those?" The demon asked him, shimmering from behind Chris to join the demons in front of him.

Chris, his fists clutched tightly at his sides, just looked past the two balls of fire hovering in his face and smiled.

"Never throw fire at the boy with Pyrokinesis," Chris said calmly, his eyes cold and hard. He opened his hands slowly, and flipped his palms up, causing the three demons to burst into flames. Once the demons were gone, Chris closed his hands back into fists, causing the fireballs in front of him to extinguish.

At the same time Chris was telling the demons not to throw fire, Piper, Wyatt and Leo orbed back in. After Piper and Melinda were healed, it had taken them only a few seconds to realize that they had left Chris alone with the demons. The three watched as Chris vanquished them and then got rid of the fireballs. He was standing there now, sweating and trembling, trying to regain control.

Piper walked over to her son, placed her hands on his shoulders, and looked into his eyes. "Breathe," she instructed.

Chris closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. His Pyrokinesis had been very scary when he's starting to develop it when he was only ten. With his families help (and investment in fire extinguishers) he had finally learned to control the power for the most part. Anger was the one thing that caused him to lose control.

Unfortunately for Chris, a curse by a powerful sorceress gave his gift a bit of a twist (That's what happens when you vanquish a powerful sorceress's daughter). Anytime he used his Pyrokinesis, anger would consume him, and the more energy he put into, the higher his anger would rise.

Chris, however, had refused to let it stop it from using his power, so he began meditating, trying to find control and peace, and only used his Pyrokinesis lightly when he could help it.

Chris opened his eyes after a few minutes to see his parent's staring at him while his brother and cousins were cleaning up the broken furniture from the attack.

"I guess we should get back to moving Wy in, huh," he said as calmly as possible.

Piper nodded, her eyes brimming with tears. It wasn't fair, in her opinion. Her baby boy had sacrificed so much for the family. He had come back from the future to save his family in a different timeline, and had died. Piper and Leo had told Chris and Wyatt about this when Chris was 12 and Wyatt 14, deciding that the knowledge would only help them grow stronger, and it had. Wyatt had taken the news rather well, and was always the first to be there when anyone needed his help. Sometimes Piper was worried he was trying to make up for the crimes that, thanks to Chris, he hadn't even committed, but he wasn't obsessed or hurting himself, so she let it go.

Still, the events should have never been allowed to happen, and she always felt guilt when she thought about it, no matter how many times she was told it wasn't her fault.

"Yeah, I guess we better," she walked over to Chris and tousled his dark brown hair before grabbing his hand.

"We definitely need to talk about this later tonight though. The demons said some pretty interesting things after you guys orbed out. Plus, what the hell is up with our powers. We've never had overlapping power development in each immediate family. I mean, Wy got one of his powers the same time as Marissa, but Mom, me, and Wy all at once…"

"Chris. You're being neurotic again. Calm yourself. We'll worry about it later." Wyatt closed his eyes and sensed his dorm. "OK. We can orb in right inside the downstairs side door and then go to the car."

The four Halliwells did just that, went to the car, grabbed more of Wyatt's things and returned to the room.

Rain, who was sitting on her bed with her computer, smiled as they walked in. "How far away did ya'll park? It took you like ten minutes."

"We had some family bonding time," Wyatt replied simply, and upon receiving an extremely disbelieving look from his roommate added, "don't ask."


	4. Normal Life

A/N: Thanks to Kitty-Witty-Kate and Nina430 for their reviews. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. Hopefully this chapter will answer some of your questions. Enjoy! Keep Reviewing!

Chapter 4

The entire Halliwell clan, minus Wyatt and Leo, were gathered in a circle on Paige's basement floor ready to discuss the attack from earlier that day. After helping him carry up the rest of his belongings, the family had left Wyatt to his unpacking, telling him to come home at ten that night so that they could figure out what was going on. It was now 10:15 and Wyatt had not managed to come in yet, and Leo was still Up There with the Elders.

"Where is Wyatt?" Marissa asked impatiently. Chris closed his eyes for a moment before speaking. "He's still in his dorm room. He never could be on time for anything."

"Technically you were late, too," his 8 year old cousin, Samantha, pointed out.

Chris squatted so that he was at the little girl's level. "You're lucky you're so adorable, otherwise I'd have to seriously rethink taking you to the zoo this weekend." The little girl smiled sweetly up at her big cousin; he was too easy. "Besides, I was late because of traffic, not my own personal inability to be on time," he added, sitting on the floor next to Samantha, and then pulling her into his lap. "You make a good head rest," he told her as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Yeah right you're always on time, " Patience snorted. "You're only on time when there's food involved!"

The jingling sound of orbing filled the room before Chris could reply, and soon both Wyatt and his father materialized.

"Are you picking on my baby brother?" Wyatt asked his cousin in mock menace. Patience only rolled her eyes and said without emotion. "Oh please, don't hurt me oh great and powerful one."

"My hero!" Chris said in a falsetto voice, clasping his hands in front of Samantha and batting his eyelashes at his brother.

"Anyways," Joel broke in. He knew that once they got started, there was no stopping them. "We all know about the battle that happened earlier, and that apparently they were after the girls, but do we know why?"

"Unfortunately no," Leo said sadly. "The Elders didn't have any solid information, only rumors of some great evil that was rising."

"There's something new." Wyatt rolled his eyes at the threat. There was always some 'big evil' out to get them.

"The demons that attacked today said they had been sent by the source," Chris informed everyone.

"The Source!" Paige shouted. "How many times do we have to vanquish that guy?"

"Apparently this time it's different. Something else is working with the Source. Something big." Leo informed them.

"How big?" Piper asked him, extremely tired of the 'help' they received from the Elders that usually raised more questions than answers.

"Big enough that the Elders' bosses are getting involved. Apparently everyone Up There is extremely worried about whatever is coming enough that they're cutting out the 'middle man'. The Powers That Be are going to start dealing with you guys directly, which is actually why you guys are all of the sudden getting a power boost. It's possible that you're all going to be developing new powers in the near future, maybe even more than one. They say there's no rush though, and whatever cataclysmic event that's going to happen isn't going to happen for quite some time."

"What Powers That Be above the elders are we supposed to be answering to?"

"I'm not sure exactly, and the Elders didn't know either. They said that a guide would be coming to us, one that would allow us to communicate with these Powers, and until then I should just keep getting my information through them."

"When is this guide supposed to come?"

"I don't know when they're coming or who it is. Just that when we find whomever or whatever it is, we'll know. We're supposed to just keep doing what we're doing and try not to get killed or captured."

"What about these powers. I know you don't know what's coming, but what was up with me and Wyatt today?"

The Halliwell girls had bombarded him with so many questions he couldn't answer, Leo was finally glad to have one he knew.

"Apparently you've just been granted the power of deflection, Chris. It's like a smaller version of the shield Wyatt can put up around himself, only instead of it covering your whole body it's just in your hands.

"And me," Wyatt asked eagerly.

"It's called thought projection, and it can be very dangerous, so you're going to have to be careful. Just watch what you say, especially if you're in a highly emotional state, because it'll come true."

Chris and Wyatt looked at each other and grinned. "Sweet!"

"Not so sweet," Leo cut their celebration short. "These can be dangerous powers. Chris, until you learn to control your deflection, it has the potential of working anytime your subconscious feels even slightly threatened. One of your friends unexpectedly throwing something in your direction could cause the blue shield to appear around your hands, and send whatever was thrown flying. And Wyatt, you have to be even more careful. Until you learn to control your power, all of your little sarcastic comments have the potential to come true."

"Don't worry so much, Dad," Wyatt broke off his father's ranting.

"Yeah," Chris added. "We got this."

"You're all going to have to be careful." Leo looked at his boys, and then at the rest of the family. "From what I understand these powers are going to come in fast, strong, and soon so that you learn to control them before fighting this…whatever it is."

"Is there anything else?" Phoebe asked. "I was in the middle of writing and I want to get back to it before I forget."

"I have one more question," Chris said, cutting off Phoebe's retreat back to her work.

"The demons called me the younger of the Twice Blessed, as if insinuating that I was just like Wyatt."

"Well aren't you?" Paige asked. "I mean, you have the same parents as Wyatt. And I know he's supposed to be Twice Blessed also because he was born on the Nexus, but so was Phoebe, and she's not all powerful or whatever. And I've actually always wondered this too. I mean, it's obvious why Patricia isn't, she was adopted, but I've always wondered what Wyatt so much different that you."

"I'm not," Wyatt said. "I know everyone always called me the Twice Blessed prodigal child and all that, but Chris is just as powerful as me."

Piper shook her head at the conversation. "Does it really matter whose twice blessed or thrice blessed or not blessed at all. We're family. We're all equally powerfully because we all have each other to help."

"I second that. Now, everyone go home." Phoebe commanded.

"Wait," Leo spoke again. "You all need to start being more careful, especially at home. Make sure that you're always in your house with someone else, or go to where there are people. You know, kind of like the buddy system. And that includes you two," Leo looked at Chris and Wyatt. "None of this, 'I'm Twice Blessed' or 'I'm old enough to take care of myself" crap. Obviously you can't have someone with you at all times since Chris has his own place and Wyatt is living in the dorms, so keep yourselves connected in here," Leo pointed to his head.

"Relax, Dad. We'll all be fine," Chris said as he turned into a shower of blue orbs, soon followed by the rest of the family making their various magickal exits. Leo held out his hand to his wife.

"We live right next door. I'm pretty sure we can manage to walk," she told him, taking his hand and leading him towards the door.

"But they all got to orb!" Leo whined to her. Piper smiled and kissed her husband as they walked out the front door and across the lawn.

3 Weeks Later:

Rain pulled the keys to her room out of her pocket and smiled as she heard the sound of video games coming from her room. 'Wyatt must of skipped class again,' she thought as she slipped the key into the doorknob and turned it. Much to her surprise, it wasn't Wyatt playing PlayStation, but Chris.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him as she set her things down.

"Hi. Nice to see you, too. Yes, the weather is excellent today," Chris looked at her evilly. Rain just rolled her eyes. She'd only known Chris for a couple of weeks, but she'd already learned that he was extremely similar to Wyatt. There were a few differences of course. Wyatt was a little more outgoing than his younger counterpart, but Chris was much better at controlling his emotions.

"Wyatt and I were playing Need For Speed before he had class and he told me just to wait here for him so that we could pick back up when he was finished. After lunch of course."

"Of course. Mind if I play?" she asked, sitting next to him on the futon they had in their room.

"Have at it," he replied, handing her the controller. "I should warn you though: I rock at this game."

"Bring it on," she replied confidently.

Wyatt walked in an hour later to see Rain and Chris both sitting quietly on opposite ends of the futon, staring intently at the T.V. He smiled inwardly to himself as he grabbed his laptop from his desk and walked to the futon that was under his lofted bed.

"Chris, scoot over."

Chris took the time to glance at his brother before quickly adverting his eyes back to the television. "Sit in the middle," he replied to his brother.

"I can't, my cord won't reach that far. I have to sit on the end." As Chris moved towards the middle of the futon, Wyatt spoke in his mind, "_C'mon man. I just gave you the perfect opportunity to get all close to her and be subtle about it."_

"_Shut it," _Chris replied. "_I'm trying to win a race here._

"I win…again!" Rain shouted, leaning in to Chris and laughing as she crossed the finish line just seconds before he did.

"Best 5 out of 7," Chris insisted.

"Chris, we just did the best 3 out of 5, and before that the best 2 out of 3. You didn't beat me in any of those, and you're not going to," she said triumphantly, standing up and stretching.

Wyatt waved his fingers ever so slightly, giving Rain a light telekinetic push that caused her to lightly yelp as she fell into Chris's lap.

"Klutz," Wyatt said simply, typing on his computer.

"I'm sorry about that." Rain turned slightly and looked at Chris. "It felt like something pushed me. It was really weird." Chris felt his heartbeat pick up as he gave her a little support, helping her to stand back up before he quickly glared at his older brother, who gave him an innocent smile.

"Time for lunch," Wyatt exclaimed, closing his laptop and standing beside Rain. "Would you look to join us?"

"Sure," she replied causally, grabbing her ID. The three walked out the door with Rain in the lead, followed by Wyatt, who was receiving repeated telekinetic slaps to the back of his head by his little brother.

"_You know you liked it."_

"_That's besides the point."_

"_You should ask her out. As her roommate, I give you permission."_

"_I thought about it. She's a really sweet girl, but I feel kind of bad about it."_

"_I know. It sucks, but oh well. You just have to tell yourself that if you ever get that serious with her that the 'family secret' is something she needs to know, she'll love you so much she'll just except it."_

"_That's a lot to hope for."_

"_It's what I tell myself every time I look at Kali."_

"_We'll see. I do have to admit though. I understand while you wanted to live here. You finally get to be normal and hang around normal people that treat you like a normal person. That's part of why I think I'm attracted to Rain so much. She doesn't ask questions, she just accepts and moves on."_

"_Trust me, I know. Why do you think I'm living with her."_

"_Because she's hot."_

"_Naw that's just an added bonus."_

Both boys laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Rain asked, turning to face them.

"Nothing," they replied simultaneously. As Rain turned around, the boys looked at each other and smiled.


	5. Dinner and a Movie

A/N: Just as a reminder, I don't own Charmed, or any of the characters that you recognize from the show. As if you didn't already know that. Thanks again to Nina430 and to Paige Halliwell-Mathews for their reviews. It's good to know people are actually enjoying the story. Anyways, here's the next chapter…please read, review, and most of all enjoy!

Chapter 5

"People drive me CRAZY!" Rain yelled as she burst into her room, slamming the door behind her. She smiled and rolled her eyes when she saw Chris sitting on the futon. "Ok, 1-Where's my roommate? and 2-Do you ever leave?"

"I leave when I sleep. And when I shower. What's making you so unhappy tonight? I think this is the first time in the month that I've known you that you haven't been all happy and cheerful."

"My friends are being all depressive and having a big pity party for themselves. If I have to hear one more time about how their grades suck, or that they're never going to get an internship, or into Grad school, I think I might vomit."

"Does this happen often?"

"All the time. One of my friends, Lena, is ok. She's like me: worry about it when the time comes. The rest of them act like they have the most horrible lives ever and that they're wasting their time here because they suck at everything and there's nothing special about them. And this is all in the first five minutes of conversation."

Chris pinched his lips together, trying to hold back laughter as Rain ranted, throwing her hands around as she talked, as if trying to make a point.

"So don't hang out with them tonight."

Rain gave Chris a withering look. "Why do you think I came to my room?"

He shot her just as evil of a look, and then smiled. "I was going to say, before I was so rudely interrupted: Don't hang out with them tonight, hang out with me."

Rain turned around from where she had been fixing the covers on her bed and looked at him. "I thought you were hanging out with Wyatt tonight."

"I think he'll survive. C'mon. We can go see a movie or something."

"There's nothing good playing right now."

"Actually you're right, there really isn't. Fine, we'll go to Blockbuster and rent a movie. We can stop by Taco Bell too. Dinner and a movie." Chris smiled at her, watching her contemplate his offer.

"All right. Let's go. I have to stop downstairs in Lena's room for a minute though, I left my cell phone down there."

"Why don't you go do that while I put my shoes on and see if I can find my brother."

"OK, I'll meet you outside."

Chris smiled as she walked out the door, and sat in a chair waiting for his brother.

Chris walked into Wyatt's room a few minutes later to see what looked like him sitting in a char. "Wyatt, why are you glamoured to look like me?" Chris asked his brother suspiciously, causing Wyatt to laugh and turn back into himself.

"I, or you actually, just made plans with Rain to go pick up Taco Bell and a movie to take back to your place."

"You didn't," Chris hissed at his brother. "Please tell me that you did not glamour into me and then ask your roommate out for me. As if I don't have enough of an inferiority complex, you have to go and ask out a girl for me because I'd never be able to ask her out myself."

"I would be lying. Now stop wasting time. She's waiting for you outside. Besides, that whole 'inferiority complex' of yours is totally uncalled for. We just have different talents. I'm good with the ladies; you're good with pretty much everything else. We're even. " Wyatt smirked at his brother.

"Why were you looking like me to begin with? I mean…" Chris flipped his hair and raised his chin, "…I know your jealous of my good looks, but it's a little sad to turn yourself into me."

"I saw her coming up the outside stairs, and decided that I was tired of waiting for you to make a move, so I made it for you.'

"That is extremely obnoxious. I want you to know that."

"I know, and you can be mad at me later, but she's having a not-so-good night and doesn't deserved to be punished by my evilness."

Chris's defiance quickly turned to concern as he asked, "What's wrong with her?"

Wyatt quickly filled his brother in on the conversation he'd had with Rain, and then pushed his brother out the door. "Go have fun, and make sure if you bring her back you call first or something, Kali's coming over."

Chris ran down the stairs at the same time Rain come out of the house that was adjoined to the one her and Wyatt lived in.

"Are you ready?" he asked, smiling.

"Let's get the hell out of here."

Rain and Chris jumped into his car and sped off campus to go and pick up their food and movies, then went to Chris's apartment.

"So, what do you want to watch first? Without a Paddle or The Lost Boys?" Chris asked Rain as she plopped herself down on the futon in Chris's living room, which was the only piece of furniture aside from a low table and an armchair, which was covered with papers.

"The Lost Boys," she replied decisively. "You're apartment is freaking cold, by the way."

"I know, I like it that way when I sleep," he said, tossing her a blanket that had been on the back of the armchair.

"No way. I love to sleep in cold rooms. My mom always yelled at me when I was younger because in the winter time I'd close the door to my room and then put my box fan in the open window so that it'd blow the cold air in."

"I know, I hate getting hot when I sleep."

"Me too, but at the same time I have to have covers around me, so the only logical solution: cold room plus warm covers equals good sleeping."

"I couldn't agree with you more. You know, besides Wyatt, I've never met anyone who likes it cold when they sleep."

"I think we're a rare bunch."

Chris used the remote to guide through the DVD menu and start the movie. They then sorted out the food in the bag and began to eat as they enjoyed the film.

A/N: The Lost Boys is an awesome vampire movie that was probably made sometime in the 80's or early 90's, and I would recommend seeing it if you haven't.

About an hour later Chris heard the familiar jingles that signified someone in his family was yelling for him. He closed his eyes and listened as he heard Phyara and Samantha yelling his name. He looked down to see Rain, who about 15 minutes ago had fallen asleep, and about five minutes after that had decided his shoulder would make an excellent pillow, and couldn't decide if he wanted to smile or frown. He stood up slowly, lowering her head down on to the pillow which he had telekinetically brought from the same corner he had gotten he blanket from. Hoping she wouldn't wake up before he got back he walked to his bedroom, shut the door, and orbed to his cousins.

He materialized in front of Samantha with the perfect timing of getting hit in the abdomen by the athame that had been headed for the small child. Groaning at the sudden pain, he waved his hand and orbed the little girl away before pulling the blade from his gut.

He looked up to himself circled by a small circle of demons, and then spared a glance at Phyara to see that she had her own personal circle of demons, and they had her cornered with her back to a mausoleum.

Turning his attention back to his own plethora of demons, Chris held up his hands and flicked his wrists, throwing the demons away from him while he began to silently yell into his brother's mind, "_Stop screwing your girlfriend and get your ass to me NOW!"_

He waved his hands again, scattering some of the demons around his cousin.

Not that she needed his help. Phyara may not have been as powerful as her older cousins, but she had been training with them for years and had gained quite a lot of control over her powers. It had actually become family tradition for the boys, who had both packed quite a bit of firepower from a young age, to train their younger cousins. The adults had decided that it benefited everyone, the children learned to control their new powers, Chris and Wyatt gained even more control and understanding of theirs, and all of the cousins had bonding time that allowed them to better understand their strengths and weaknesses. The Charmed Ones knew they weren't going to be around forever, and hoped that the more they practiced together, the better they would be at battling together.

Phyara shot her cousin an evil look, which caused him to laugh, before lighting up a fireball in each hand and throwing them at two of the demons, easily vanquishing them. She then jumped to the side as one of the demons shot acid from his hand at her. She held out her hand again, in attempt to hurl a fireball at this demon as well, but instead found herself shooting the same acid that the demon had just launched back at him.

"Sweet," she yelled, ducking an energy ball that was hurled at her. "Chris, you're never going to believe what I just did!"

"Kinda busy," was his reply as he tried to maintain focus. It was getting rather difficult though, as he felt his life draining from him out the wound in his stomach. He took the time to mentally note to himself to beat the hell out of Wyatt, before he began yelling for Paige. He needed to be healed soon.

Putting his pain aside he turned to face the four remaining demons. They were all of the same breed. The girls had managed to enrage a whole clan of some sort of nasty, acid shooting demons. He laughed at his family's ability to instigate fights amongst the most unsavory bunches. He raised his hand to deflect the acid that was shot at him, but much to his dismay the blue shield didn't appear and he felt the acid burn into his flesh, at the same time hearing his cousins cry of agony.

Phyara had been doing well at dodging attacks, but she knew her luck wouldn't last forever, and she cried out when she received a blast of acid directly into her face, blinding her.

"Orb out!" she heard her cousin yell to her, and managed to reply, "Can't….anti-orbing potion," before falling to the ground in pain. Enraged Chris began sensing for his other family members, wondering why they weren't coming, when he realized that they were under attack well. He only hoped that he hadn't orbed Samantha from one battle into another.

Focusing back on the task at hand, Chris felt himself growing angry, and tried to remind himself to breath. He held up his hand at the middle demon and slowly clenched his fist, watching with satisfaction as the demon began to clutch his chest. (A/N: Like in Vahalley of the Dolls when he killed the warrior girl for her amulet.) Chris looked at the demons flanking the one he was slowly squeezing the life out of, and they burst into flames.

As he did this, the three demons that had been attacking Phyara began making their way over to him. He looked at them as he had the others and felt the anger surge over him as he sent an inferno of heat, melting the flesh off of all their bones, vanquishing them quickly.

He ran over to his cousin and held his hand over her face, healing her from the acid burn she received. He felt his own life fleeing from his body, and at the same time he felt the anger taking over. He knew if he didn't get control soon he'd go completely berserk, it had happened before and wasn't pretty, but the pain in his stomach and hand wouldn't allow him to concentrate on gaining control; instead they pissed him off even more. He grabbed Phyara's hand and orbed them to Paige's house, where he could sense the rest of the family.

He landed ungracefully on the floor in the middle of Paige's house, and managed to look around him and see his family, who had just finished facing demons of their own. He couldn't even feel the pain any more, all he could feel was rage; all he wanted to do was destroy. He heard the words of the curse the sorceress had place on him in his head and laughed bitterly to himself.

"_Anger shall in your heart lie,_

_Every time you let the fire inside you fly._

Anger will control in you whole, 

Until you learn to embrace it,

Heart, mind, and soul.

He felt the warm glow on both his abdomen and hand, and felt his brother and father healing him simultaneously. He stood and had enough time to send a message to his brother before the rage engulfed him.

"Knock me out. Quickly!"

Wyatt heard the message from his brother and was confused, at least until he looked into his brother's eyes and saw them glowing red.

Chris slowly raised his hands, causing the curtains to catch on fire.

"Chris, stop it. You can control this!" Phoebe yelled at her nephew.

"But why?" Chris responded snidely. "It's better this way." He shot a string of fire at his Aunt, who flew into the air to avoid it.

The furniture in the room erupted into flames as Chris turned to walk out the front door. He only got two steps before a lamp nailed him in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.

Patricia quickly put out the flames with her Hydrokinesis, and Paige muttered her favorite spell for cleaning up destroyed households.

Wyatt walked over to his brother and healed the gash he had just created on Chris's head. Chris sat up with a bolt, quickly sucking in air.

"You with us, bro?" Wyatt asked carefully, ready to hit him again if he had to.

"Yeah, I'm good. What happened?"

"You went all psycho fire starter on us again."

"Did I hurt anyone?"

"You almost toasted Aunt Phoebe, but she got out of the way."

Chris smiled sheepishly at his Aunt before something dawned on him. "Samantha!" he called out in panic, and then sighed when Leo orbed in with the little girl.

"Why did you orb her on top of the bridge?" he asked his son.

"I didn't really have time to concentrate. I just sent her somewhere safe. I figured she'd orb away if she was in trouble."

"She got hit with an anti-orbing potion, too," Phyara informed her cousin, helping him to his feet.

"Figures," Chris shook his head. "Look, I'd love to stay and chat, but there's a girl sleeping on my futon and I have a feeling she'd be really confused if she woke up and I wasn't there."

Piper arched her eyebrows at her younger son, but decided not to ask. The family had quite an eventful past 20 minutes, and none of them needed to be grilled right now. Giving a wave good-bye Chris orbed back to his apartment.

Chris's apartment right after he left.

Rain screamed as she was woken up by being abruptly thrown off the futon. She looked up to see six demons looking down at her and then rolled quickly out of the way as two of them shot acid at her from there hands.

She stood and looked at them defiantly. "Why are you attacking me? Do you really think you can win?" she asked confidently.

"I don't know who you are or what kind of powers you think you have, but we are not here for you. Tell us where the son of the eldest Charmed One is and we will make your death quick."

"Son of a Charmed One…Chris is…oh, that explains so much," she said seemingly going off into her own world. She'd always felt something special about Wyatt, and had gotten the same feeling around his family as well. She had sensed something was not normal about them, but there were lots of witches in the world, so she didn't think much about. Most preferred ambiguity, and she had assumed the Halliwells were the same.

Acid flying at her face brought Rain back to reality as she waved her hand, causing it to disappear.

"How did you do that?" the demon who threw it sneered at her.

"I can do pretty much whatever I want, not that you'll live long to think about," she said absent mindedly, flicking her wrist causing demon to explode. The rest of his troop began throwing streams of acid at her.

Rain threw her arms out in front of her, causing a gust of wind to send the acid back at the demons, and unfortunately all over the room, vanquishing the demons and Chris's furniture.

She closed and her eyes and spoke the words she often used when demon attacks left places in shambles.

"_Powers of the Earth and Skies,_

_In this hour I bid you rise._

_Clean I wish this place to be,_

_And as I will it, so Mote It Be._

The room that was previously in disarray immediately reorganized itself, and Rain plopped back on the futon, pulling the covers around herself. She still couldn't believe that she hadn't sensed how powerful the Halliwells were. Though, looking back she realized she had, and had for some reason dismissed it.

She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing as she pictured herself sitting beside a giant pool of crystal blue water that was being fed by a gorgeous waterfall. As she cleared her mind and focused only on the sounds of the nature she felt around her, she heard Her voice in her head.

"I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out," the Lady told her as she rose from the water and came to sit beside Rain. She had no face, or any features at all for that matter, and Rain knew that this was because she was not truly a woman, or human for that matter. She only took this form because it was the form that Rain had been most comfortable with as a child.

"I'm surprised as well."

"Don't worry too much. I was blocking most of their magick from you."

"Why? What does it matter?"

"I've always told you that your going to do great things for me, and you have. And you're going to continue to do so. I need you to guide the Halliwells. Their line has been blessed with magick from before the witch trials, but I'm afraid that over the centuries, the true force behind their power has been lost. A new evil is arising, and they are going to need to remember the old ways: you're going to have to teach them."

"Why didn't you tell me to begin with?"

"I wanted you to meet them on your own, and get to know them and enjoy them. You're young, and so are many of them. It would have been awkward for all of you if you'd jus shown up on their doorstep one day and told them you were going to teach them to appreciate magick. Trust me, I'm nature: I'm everything around you, and most of all I'm right."

"After all these years it still makes me laugh that Mother Nature has a sense of humor."

"Keep living as you are. Don't let this information effect you relationships with them."

"I thought you said I was supposed to guide them."

"When the time comes to reveal yourself, you'll know. Besides, you already are guiding them. Do you not think that your living with Wyatt hasn't already worked to influence him? You must go now. Chris will be back soon. Blessed Be."

"_Blessed Be," Rain responded as she drew her mind back into her body in time to hear the front door open._

She kept her eyes closed though, pretending to be asleep as she heard Chris go into the bathroom that was in his bedroom and turn on the shower. She looked at the TV and saw that the movie still had a good 25 minutes left, and decided to watch the end. She fell asleep not even five minutes later.

Chris walked from his bedroom to his laundry room and, after running the towel over his shaggy brown hair one more time, threw the towel into the pile of dirty clothes already there. He then returned to the couch to see Rain sleeping peacefully just as he'd left her.

Believing he wouldn't be able to sleep for quite some time he put in the other movie that they had rented and returned to his previous place on the futon.

Rain awoke to see the last scene of Without A Paddle, and then watched as the credits began to roll across the screen. She began to stretch her arms over her head when she realized that there was something under her pillow. She looked up to see Chris's face looking down at her, and then sat up quickly as she realized she had been lying in his lap.

"I'm sorry," she told him, readjusting the covers around her. "You could have woken me up and told me to move."

Chris tried to suppress his laughter when he realized she honestly thought that any straight, single guy in the world minded when a girl fell asleep his lap.

"It's really ok," he assured her. "Besides, you just looked so peaceful sleeping for the past like three hours," he teased her.

"Yeah, sorry about that, too. I had 3 tests, two papers, and a lab report due this week, so I guess you could say that sleep hasn't been a priority for quite some time."

"Trust me, I understand. I help my mom run her restaurant/night club, so I know what it's like. Maybe we can try again tomorrow?" he suggested quietly.

"Sounds good. What'd you have in mind?"

"Well, as I said that I realized that I have to work tomorrow, but I don't have to actually cook, I just have to be there in case anything goes wrong. I should have plenty of free time if you wanted to come and have dinner with me, and then maybe go downstairs and chill in the alcoves for a while."

"The alcoves?"

"It's basically a VIP area for my family. Nice couches instead of tables, good view, etc."

"Sounds fun. I didn't know you cooked there."

"Originally I was supposed to manage the second floor restaurant and help with the club, but we recently fired our head chef, so I just took his job for the most part. I arrange all the menus, choose the recipes, and check the food. Well, since I haven't been sleeping for the past three hours, I'm tired and am going to go to sleep," he announced standing up. "Since, as I'm sure you probably already knew, Kali is with Wyatt at your place do you just want to stay here tonight and I'll drop you off in the morning?"

Rain responded by laying back down on the futon and pulling the covers around herself. "Goodnight Chris."

"Night," he replied, turning off the TV and lights as he made his way into his room.


	6. A Night of Normalcy

A/N: So sorry that it's been so long since an update. I got severe writers block on this one, so I started another story, and then I was finishing up a class and just didn't have time. Unfortunately, my spring semester classes start tomorrow, but I'll try my hardest. I'm shooting for at least one update a week. Sorry if this chapter's a little mushy or cliché, I couldn't get it out of my head. I hope you all enjoy. PLEASE Read and Review: even if it's only a two word review…I'd REALLY appreciate it!

Chapter 6: A Night of Normalcy

"You cannot wear that!" Kali exclaimed Rain as soon as the accused poor dresser walked into the room.

"Why not?" Rain asked, looking at herself in Kali's mirror. She didn't see a problem. She had on a baggy pair of guys' cargo pants (Rain was a firm believer that girls got gypped in the clothing department, and that guys clothes were much more comfortable and practical) and Wyatt's high school football sweatshirt.

"Ok, I don't even know where to begin. First off, you cannot go to one of the city's hottest clubs/restaurants wearing...that," Kali waved vaguely at Rain's upper body.

"I have a T-shirt on underneath to wear once we get th…"

"No," Kali cut her off. "Also, you cannot wear a sweatshirt, especially not my boyfriend's, on your first official date."

"It's Chris, big deal."

"It is a big deal. This is your first date, EVER! I have been waiting for this day since we became best friends when we were six. I can't believe that you made me wait this long, and I'm sure as hell not going to let you ruin it for me."

Rain's obvious disinterest in relationships during their high school years was probably the one thing that Kali had never understood about her. Rain was extremely attractive, was super sweet and smart, and was always there to help anyone who asked. Of course, when you spent 4 days of the week working non-stop in a dance studio, and the other three doing your schoolwork (which had always come naturally for her), making time for friends and family, and attempting to rid the world of evil, it made it a little hard to work in time for guys.

It didn't help that Rain didn't even TRY, which is what infuriated Kali even more. It seemed to Kali that Rain almost went out of her way to not get guys. She was a complete and total tomboy ever since they were little kids, and that's how she had remained, despite Kali's best efforts. She didn't even try to flirt with most.

This is why Kali had been so shocked when she had noticed Rain's instant attraction to Wy's little brother. The only thing that shocked her even more was Chris's immediate acceptance of the way Rain was, and his attraction to it. Rain was a stubborn, sarcastic, smart-ass that would do anything for the people she loved…and as it turned out so was Chris. 'Perfect match,' Kali thought to herself as she shook her head at her best friend.

"If it's my date, shouldn't it be what I want?"

"No. Now, go put this on," Kali handed Rain a black sleeveless top with a deep-V in the front and an even deeper cut back, along with a short jean skirt.

Rain looked at her friend with a look of amusement on her face. "I know you don't think I'm putting that on, 'cause it ain't happening," Rain shook her head as she pointed to the skirt.

"Can't blame me for trying. Now, go put this shirt on, and change your pants. I know you have at least one pair of cute girl jeans in there."

Rain walked out of Kali's room, through the bathroom, and then into her and Wyatt's room.

(A/N: For those of you who are curios, the way the houses are set up is that there are two floors. Each floor has dorm rooms lining three walls, a lounge at the other wall, and a community bathroom in the center. Hope that's not to confusing.)

As Rain opened the door she watched a man dressed in black go up in flames, leaving a scorch mark on the floor where he had stood. She looked around to see the room incomplete disarray.

Wyatt smiled at her nervously when she entered. "Uh…so…I guess…that there's…"

"Save it," Rain cut him off. Normally she'd love to watch him squirm, but she didn't have time.

_Powers of the Earth and Skies,_

_In this hour I bid you rise._

_Clean I wish this place to be,_

_And as I will it, so Mote It Be._

Rain spoke the words clearly and smiled as the room returned to its original state. She then proceeded to look for the jeans that Kali had told her to put on.

"Wha…Who…Wha…huh?" Wyatt stuttered as he stood against his bed as he watched his roommate dig through her closet, cursing quietly under her breath.

Rain turned to her confused roommate and sighed loudly. "You're acting like you've never met a magickal being outside your house before."

"What are you?"

"Thanks Wy, I appreciate that. Now, turn around so I can change." Wyatt quickly obliged and faced the window.

"How long have you known about me?"

"Since last night. Look, I'll explain it all later, but if I don't get back over to Kali's room, she might hurt me, and I want to enjoy this night with no issues. So, do me a favor. Act like this didn't happen, and don't tell your family yet. I'll explain why later." Rain threw the clothes she had been wearing on her bed and headed back out the door. She heard Wyatt trying to stutter something out, but chose to ignore.

"Ok, Kali, does this pass your inspection?"

"Yes, now sit down so I can fix your hair and make-up."

"There is nothing wrong with my hair, and I don't need make-up. I don't think that I should have to put on make-up and 'look nice' for Chris to like me. I'd rather he like me anyways."

"Obviously he already does, or he wouldn't have asked you out. Don't think of it as doing something to attract attention, or make yourself prettier. Think of it as doing something different. He always sees you like this. Change things up a bit."

Rain rolled her eyes and sat in Kali's chair. She could have easily refused, it would have done her no harm, but she just wasn't in the mood.

Twenty minutes later Wyatt walked into Kali's room and literally fell to the floor laughing when he saw Rain in Kali's black shirt with her hair and make-up done to perfection.

"Shut it," Rain told him icily. Wyatt continued to laugh so hard that tears actually began to fall down his face.

"Do I look that ridiculous?"

"No," Wyatt gasped for air. "You look that good."

"Whatever, let's go."

Wyatt stood from the floor, straightened his shirt, and took Kali's hand. Wyatt and Kali had separately planned a date at the restaurant the previous night as well, and so the group had decided to turn it into a double date. Chris was already at the restaurant being as he had to manage it, so Wyatt was taking both Kali and Rain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

45 Minutes later…

Wyatt led the girl's into his brother's restaurant, smiling brightly as he walked through the doors and began to lead the girls to the private booth. His smile faded quickly when the restaurant's host stepped into his path.

"Excuse me, Sir. Do you have a reservation?"

"What?" Wyatt looked at the man incredulously. "I don't need a reservation."

"I'm sorry, Sir, but Saturday and Sunday nights are by reservation only."

"You're new here, aren't you?"

"I started last week, not that it is relevant."

"Look, I'm Piper's son, and these two lovely ladies and I are going to the private booths in the back of the restaurant." Wyatt tried to push his way past the man, but he wouldn't move.

"You are not the owner's son."

"I'm not?"

"No. The owner's son happens to be the manager of this fine establishment."

"He's my younger brother. Why don't you just go get him and we'll settle this."

"The manager is very busy tonight, and cannot spare any time for such things."

"Gonna make it really hard for him to enjoy his date tonight then," Wyatt replied snidely as he pulled out his cell phone and quickly texted his brother as the man blocking his path spoke again.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you don't have a reservation." When Wyatt just continued typing on his phone, the man continued. "Please don't make a scene."

Wyatt flipped his phone closed and smiled at the man. "Of course not, Sir," Wyatt purposely over-flowed his words with innocence. "You're not going to make us wait for our ride outside though, are you?" he asked, sitting on the couch in the waiting area. He sighed as he plopped down between Kali and Rain, wrapping an arm around each.

Hardly a minute later, Chris came rushing from the kitchen. "Hey Wy, what with the 9…1…1..pa.." Chris found that he could not find words when he saw Rain stand up from the couch. True, compared to most girls she was still quite casual, but for Rain's standards she might as well have been dressed for her wedding. He had always thought she was gorgeous, but this was something else entirely. She looked like a goddess in his eyes. It was just so different. He was broken from his thoughts as he felt the object of his confusion push his lower jaw back into its normal position.

"That would be why I don't bother. It is so wrong that you have to put on some eye-shadow and straighten your hair to get a reaction."

"Your really cynical about this stuff, you know," Wyatt laughed at his roommate's obvious disdain for his brother's reaction.

"Childhood trauma. Don't ask. Can we eat now, please?"

"Uh, yeah, of course." Chris finally truly broke from his trance as he unconsciously smoothed out the untucked blue dress shirt that he was wearing. He held out his hand and couldn't help but smile at the feeling of her hand in his.

Chris turned to the man that had hindered Wy's entrance to the restaurant and spoke, "Ok François, I know that you came from a five-star restaurant in New York, but we're a little more lax here. Just try not to be so serious."

"Of course, Sir."

"And don't call me 'Sir', please. I am 20 and no where near Sirdom."

As the group walked to the booth, Wyatt couldn't help but send Chris a taunting telepathic message. _"Ya know, bro. If you ever want to enter into 'Sirdom', I'm sure I can arrange it for ya, being the next King Arthur and wielder of Excalibur and all."_

"_Please, make my inferiority complex worse. Just grind it in a little deeper."_

Wyatt's laughter in his mind was Chris's only response.

After the group had gotten seated in the private section reserved for family and friends, and had ordered, Chris stood and looked down apologetically at his date. "I have to go and do a quick round of the restaurant really quickly. I'll be right back.

Chris returned right as their food arrived, and as he sat down, he handed Rain a sweatshirt. "I couldn't stand the goose bumps that kept rising on your arm, probably because your sitting right under the air vent."

"I'm not allowed to wear a sweatshirt," Rain said sarcastically before she pulled it on over her head. "Oooo…it's even more comfortable than Wyatt's, and it smells better."

"Good keep his and give me mine back."

"Yea that way I can steal it," Kali smiled and wrinkled her nose at her boyfriend.

"I don't know. I was kind of attached to walking around with 'Halliwell' written on my back. It made me feel special."

"Chris's shirt is even better," Wyatt assured her. "It's his basketball sweatshirt, so it has his name and number, which was 13, on the back of it."

"Please take Chris's. It gives me free domain over Wyatt's. We all get what we want this way."

"Except me!" Chris and Wyatt exclaimed together.

"You guys may think you've won, but they're still our shirts," Chris explained to them slowly, as if they were children.

"And being so, we'll decide when you may where them or not," Wyatt added.

"I'll never sleep with you again," Kali told Wyatt nonchalantly.

"Please, wear it all you want."

Chris rolled his eyes at his brother and looked at Rain. "That won't work on me."

"That's fine, I'd rather steal it from you on occasion, preferably right after you've worn it. The yummy smell is over half the reason girls steal their boy's clothes. Once it's washed you can have it back until you've worn it again."

"That's why you always gave me my sweatshirt back after you'd washed it."

"You stole my boy's sweatshirt so that you could smell him?"

"Well, it was comfortable, and I usually imagined it smelled like Drew Fuller or Johnny Knoxville or Matthew McConaughey."

"Weirdo," Chris told her as he gave her a very strange look.

"I know," she replied simply.

After dinner, the four made their way down to P3-2's alcoves. Once their drinks had been ordered, Kali stood and grabbed Wyatt's hand, pulling him towards the dance floor. Chris was about to ask Rain if she wanted to dance, but his pager went off before he could even speak.

"I'm sorry, I just got a 911 page from my assistant manager. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"No problem," Rain replied easily, absentmindedly running her hand through her hair as she leaned back on the couch.

In a quick moment of what was either courage or craziness (Chris made a mental note to argue with himself about it later) he bent down and kissed Rain on the corner of her mouth before quickly turning and making his way up the back stairs.

45 minutes Chris returned to the alcove to find Kali and Rain laughing hysterically at Wyatt, who had tripped and knocked over all of their drinks.

"Dammit Wyatt, could you be any clumsier?" Chris growled angrily at his older brother as he pulled the down the towel still on his shoulder from his escapades in the kitchen. He began to pick up the broken glass with the towel.

"Relax little bro. Take a breath." Wyatt took the towel from Chris and directed him towards the couch.

Chris sighed deeply and apologized to his brother. "I'm sorry, Wy. I just finished dealing with a complete asshole and some major staff issues. Sorry it took so long." He directed the last part at Rain. Chris sat back on the couch looking defeated as he ran his hands over his face and through his hair.

"It's no big deal," Rain said as she leaned back into Chris, resting her elbow on his shoulder while playing with his hair. She shifted her elbow back slightly and rested her head on his shoulder. She reached over with her distant hand and grabbed Chris's with it. "Let's just sit here and enjoy the music for awhile."

Chris's face broke into a huge grin as he adjusted himself on the couch to make it slightly more comfortable.

Wyatt looked over at Kali and saw that she was trying just as hard as he was to stave off all sarcastic comments.

"Let's go dance so more," she suggested, pulling him to his feet once again. She quietly added, "Before one of us says something to ruin the moment."

Wyatt threw the glass he had gathered in the trash can that one of the maintenance men, Jimmy, had rolled up and smiled as the older man pulled the towel from his hand.

"Thanks Jimmy. Let me know if I can do anything to make it up to ya."

"It's my job," Jimmy replied laughingly.

"But it was my mess."

"I don't know what your mother did to you two growing up, but she needs to do it to the rest of the world's children as well."

Wyatt smiled to the older man before turning to his younger brother. He just couldn't resist. "Remember little bro: Wrap it before you tap it."

"Not even you could ruin this for me, Wy." Chris said as he felt Rain holding back her laughter. Chris rested his head on top of Rain's and closed his eyes. For the first time since he had received the curse as a child he felt completely at peace: he felt completely normal.

Chris and Rain sat together on the couch for a couple of songs, mumbling quietly to each other and just generally enjoying each other's company. Rain quickly broke their comfortable position when 'Black Balloon' came on by the Goo Goo Dolls.

"Dance with me," she demanded, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. Chris allowed himself to be drug to the dance floor and smiled again when Rain turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her head on his shoulder. He couldn't remember the last time he had genuinely, not sarcastically, smiled so much.

They swayed together with the music; both so busy feeling each other that the rest of the club could have ceased to exist as far as they cared. They reluctantly broke apart from each other when the song ended and headed back to the alcoves.

Rain stayed with Chris until the club and above restaurant closed. Kali and Wyatt had ditched them earlier in the night. Rain sat and talked with Chris in the alcoves, occasionally leading him to the dance floor. When he went to go make his rounds in the restaurant and in the club, Rain was left alone with her thoughts.

Earlier that evening, when she had walked into the room in the middle of Wyatt's vanquish, she had decided to tell Chris the truth that very night. Her desire to tell Chris had only intensified when he had kissed her, even if it wasn't a real kiss.

Her resolve had shattered though when she had overheard the two brothers talking earlier at the bar on her and Kali's way back from the dance floor. She had overheard Chris telling Wyatt how much he was enjoying himself, and how nice it was to actually be with someone without magick. She couldn't ruin that for him. Not yet.

After the last of the patrons had left, and the staff was starting to clean, Chris left his assistant manager with the responsibility of locking up the bottom two floors.

As they were leaving they ran into Piper, who had just finished locking up the third floor.

"Are you two leaving for the night?"

"Yeah, Mom. Andy's making sure everything is taken care of. Do you want us to walk you to your car?"

"No. You father's coming to pick me up."

"Do you want us to wait with you?" Rain offered.

"No, you go ahead. I'll be fine. Leo will be here any moment."

"Don't worry about Mom. She's tough."

Chris walked Rain to her door and was about to move in for a kiss goodnight when he heard strange noises coming from inside her room.

"I don't think you want to go in there."

"I think you're right. Those two will be at it for hours, too."

Chris chuckled as he looked down at the floor. He took a deep breath and looked back at Rain. "Do you…uh…maybe..wanna…" Chris was cut off as Rain grabbed his neck and pulled his lips down to meet hers.

"I would love to," she agreed when they finally broke apart.


	7. Morning Mutterings

A/N: So I realized that this story is really random and jumps a lot, but bear with me. I'm not entirely sure where this story is going to go, it's kind of writing itself in a way. There's no set outline, so if there's something you want to see happen, let me know. Enjoy the storyand review if you get a chance. Let me know wht you don'tlikeI can fix it) On with the story...

Chapter 7: Morning Mumblings

The following morning…

Rain entered her dorm room slowly, slipping in the door quietly and being careful not to let it slam shut. She cautiously made her way over to where her and Wyatt's beds met. (A/N: Picture their beds in an 'L' shape, with the foot of Wyatt's bed next to the head of Rain's bed, and both of them running along the adjoining walls.)

She looked slowly at Wyatt's bed, making sure that he was dressed and alone. Rain knew that Kali had to be at work at eight that morning, but it was better safe than sorry, especially when it came to Kali and the likelihood of her actually going to work. It was ten now, and Rain had just been dropped off by Chris, who was also on his way to work.

Rain laughed lightly to herself as she looked at Wyatt's sleeping form. He was hopelessly tangled in his sheets, something that always happened when he slept alone, and he had somehow managed to kick his comforter off of his bed and onto Rain's. Rain mumbled a quick spell that changed the sheets on Wyatt's bed, replacing last night's sheets with fresh ones. She then grabbed his comforter and unballed it, spreading it over him and the bed. She then pulled back the corner and hopped into bed with Wyatt, pushing him against the wall as she made herself comfortable, pulling his blanket up to her chin.

"Why are you in my bed," he asked her groggily as he readjusted himself against the wall.

"Because if I have to be awake because of you, you have to be awake because of me," she stated mildly.

Wyatt mumbled a response and lay quietly for a minute before it struck him. "How is your being awake my fault?" he asked, partially sitting up.

"Because you were in here screwing your girlfriend last night, which forced me to sleep at your brother's apartment. He had to go to work this morning though, which meant that I had to wake up so that he could drive me back."

"You liked it and you know it. You probably would have stayed there anyways."

"Whatever, we were right outside and could hear you two in here going at it like bunnies. I was not walking in on that."

"You do know that now you're lying in our sex juices right?" Wyatt asked her grinningly.

"Actually I changed the sheets before I got in your bed."

Wyatt looked at the sheets wrapped violently around his body, and then looked back at Rain skeptically. "How?"

"A little spell. Replaced the dirty sheets with clean ones, and put the clean ones exactly as the old ones were."

"Didn't your parents or whitelighter ever mention personal gain to you?"

"My parents don't practice, and I never had a whitelighter. I'm not a magickal witch like you are."

"How do you know what I am, and what are you then. You have to be magickal if you can cast spells like that."

"It's a little complicated to explain. I wasn't born with any powers at all, but I got really interested in Wicca and Paganism when I was pretty young and I started practicing. Of course, in this case practicing entails doing rituals to help communicate with nature and the Goddess. I got pretty into it early on, and was pretty good at it. I began having the ability to control the elements, but only very gently. Mostly I had the ability to empathize with life, I guess you could say. I spent hours at a time communing with nature and the spirits, and eventually they started responding. I guess you could say it was more traditional magick."

"Sounds a lot like how my ancestors practiced it," Wyatt interrupted her story. "Chris and I accidentally went back in time to the like the third or fourth generation of our line, and they were still pretty in touch with the traditional ways. We don't practice like that much anymore."

"I know."

"How?"

"I'm getting there Mr. Impatient. In any case, when I was 12, I began communing with…basically the Goddess, that's the most general name I can think of."

"It's should be pretty easy. She's either a Goddess or not."

"It's not that easy though, and since you don't really study the roots of your faith, it's too difficult to explain. That's no the point though. I started communing with this deity, and eventually she started giving me more power and insight into magickal communities. She gave me the ability to pass to any magickal realm that I wish, which I took full advantage of. The fairy realm is my favorite. Eventually she started giving me more and more powers, and as I learned to control them and as I leaned more and more about the different realms and types of magick, she began introducing me to the less savory bunches."

"Demons."

"Demons, warlocks, wizards, and so on. She would make me invisible and let me follow them around and learn. I learned both about them, like their powers and general natures, as well as how to vanquish them. I began making entries for them to add to my already huge book of shadows."

"She led you to the Underworld to learn?"

"You have to understand. The Goddess can't really get too directly involved. From her everything was created, and she can't really show favoritism. Besides, learning from them gave me better insight into how to vanquish them."

"You're telling me she created evil."

"She created balance in life, and gave all creatures the ability to choose which side of the balance they would like to be on. Everything is about balance. If there was no 'evil' in the world, or you can even say if there was no difference of opinion, we'd all be dead anyways. Think of all the animals, people included, that die because another creature killed them. As hard as it is to think, if you brought back every single plant and animal that had been killed by an act of violence as opposed to natural death, the planet would be so grossly overpopulated that it wouldn't be able to support us. It's just the way life works."

"Wow, I guess I never really thought of it like that. So what does that make you exactly?"

"Technically, a High Priestess for good magick because I can commune with the Goddess directly and answer only to her."

"So you don't deal with the Elders?"

"Nope. Thank Goddess."

"I wish you would have told me this sooner. It is going to make life so much easier. Does Chris know?"

"No."

"You should tell him."

"I was going to, but then I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"When Kali and I were walking back from the dance floor last night I overheard him telling you how nice it was to have a normal part of his life, completely free from magick, and I just can't tear that away from him. I was told early on of the legacy of the Charmed Ones and such, but I was never told your names. I didn't even know until two nights ago when I got attacked at his apartment."

"The demons attacked there, too?"

"Yeah. Nasty acid shooting ones. No worries, I toasted them no problem and cleaned up. Couldn't tell anything was wrong."

"I still think you should tell him. I promise, he won't mind as much as you think he will. As nice as it is to have a "normal" girlfriend, it really makes it even more difficult. All the excuses and abrupt leaving. I'm surprised Kali still puts up with it."

Rain laughed at this and rolled her eyes at Wyatt. "I guess when you grow up with your best friend openly practicing around you, you get used to it."

"So she knows?" Wyatt asked, sitting up and looking at Rain in disbelief.

"Of course she knows. She even practices herself sometimes. I should more say she believes, not really practices."

"You have no idea how much easier this makes my life."

"Sure I do, now shut up and go to sleep," Rain said as she rolled to face away from Wyatt."

"You really should tell Chris."

"No, and you had better not tell him or the rest of your family. At least not yet."

Wyatt grinned evilly to himself before sliding over towards Rain, wrapping his arm around her waist and placing his chin on her shoulder. "So what did you and Chris do last night?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"It is most definitely my business if my baby brother is getting any or not. I need to know what kind of mood to expect from him today. Is he going to be the same old neurotic overly sarcastic ass, or is he going to be in such a great mood he'll be letting people get away with murder. Plus, isn't this what roommates are supposed to talk about?"

"That would only be the case if you were a girl. Then maybe this would be a topic of conversation."

"I can do that," Wyatt exclaimed as her glamoured himself to look like Kali. "Now can you tell me?"

Rain looked behind her at Kali/Wyatt and rolled her eyes yet again. "Please change back. That's creepy."

Wyatt morphed back into his normal self and spoke again, "I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me."

"That's fine. I'm really good at ignoring you. By the way, Chris is coming with us to Howl-O-Scream at Busch Gardens next weekend. As my date," Rain added the last bit knowing it would make Wyatt want to know what had happened even more. She closed her eyes and drifted off into the recesses of her mind, easily blocking out Wyatt's questions and poking her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening…

Sunday night had long ago been dubbed family night at the Halliwell manor, and that tradition certainly held after the family's move to Florida. The family rotated between the three houses each week, and would spend the evening eating good food and enjoying each other's company.

"Pass the potatoes, please," Wyatt asked Phyara. Phyara lifted the bowl and was about to hand it to Wyatt, when it suddenly exploded, sending potato chunks everywhere.

Marissa, who was sitting opposite of Wyatt, looked angrily at Chris, who was next to her, while brushing potato from her clothes.

"What are you looking at me for?" Chris asked, raising his hands defensively. As he did so the glasses sitting in front of him exploded sending shards of glass everywhere. The pieces froze as Wyatt raised his hands to shield his face. Wyatt brought his hands down slowly, his eyes wide as he stared at the piece of glass frozen in the air about two inches from his right eye.

"Oh shit!" Chris yelled out, promptly sitting on his hands.

"Glass," Paige called out, directing it to the trash can. She didn't really have to say the names of things for her powers to work, but usually did so purely out of habit.

"Awesome!" Wyatt yelled. He tossed a roll into the air and then flicked his wrists, freezing it in the air. "Mom, your power rocks!"

"Mom, I think I need your help," Chris whined loudly.

"What are you two talking about?" Piper asked coming in from the kitchen where she'd been getting dessert ready.

"Chris is blowing shit up again," Patrick said nonchalantly.

Chris, who had stopped sitting on his hands and started eating again, glared at his cousin before speaking, "Don't start with…" Chris had pointed at his only male cousin to accentuate his point and accidentally blew him up.

Piper grabbed her son's hands and clasped them in his lap. "I think it's your turn to keep your hands down."

Patrick rematerialized in his chair and stuck his tongue out at his older cousin. "Jerk," he stated simply before picking his fork back up.

"Why is there a roll hovering in the air?" Piper asked, looking at the roll suspiciously.

"I froze it there," Wyatt said casually, trying to act cool about it. He flicked his hand while leaning back in his chair, meaning to unfreeze the roll. Instead he sent out a TK wave that sent the roll flying into his father's face and caused Wyatt to fall over backwards in his chair. The entire family busted out in laughter at Wyatt.

"Ha, ha, very funny," he said bitterly as he pulled himself from the ground and straightened his chair.

"Where's Samantha?" Joel asked, noticing that she had disappeared in all the excitement with the boys. As he spoke, a cat jumped up onto the table and sat in front of Joel, meowing loudly.

"Where the hell did this cat come from?" Wyatt asked, trying to shoo the cat off the table. The cat hissed and clawed Wyatt's face. Wyatt glared at the cat and opened his palm, causing cold energy to swirl around slowly.

Before Wyatt could freeze the cat, Leo picked it gently up from the table. "This cat is your baby cousin."

"She can turn into a cat?" Wyatt asked in confusion as he casually sent the cold energy over to his brother's slice of cake that Piper had just set down. Chris just glared at Wyatt for a moment before telekinetically switching their pieces.

"It's called Juvenation. She can turn into any person or animal that she wants."

Chris took Samantha from his dad and placed her gently on the floor. "Samantha, can you turn into a Siberian Husky, like Max was? You remember Max, don't ya? The dog that I had that died a couple years ago."

"Christopher!" Paige yelled out, smacking him on the back of his head. "That's my daughter."

As Paige was speaking Jordan began to glow a bright blue, causing the family to shield their eyes. When the light faded, a dog sat before Chris, happily wagging its tail.

"Awesome!" Chris exclaimed, gesturing at Samantha's new form, accidentally blowing her into bright blue orbs.

"Alright mister. Upstairs, now! Go focus on not blowing things up!" Piper pointed up the stairs.

"He can't, we're going to my friend Emily's for movie night. I promised both of our presences."

"What if he blows something up?" Piper asked, worrying as usual.

"Relax mom. If I can learn to control fire while being a hormonal teenager in high school, I'm pretty sure I can handle this. Besides, if I blow something up Wyatt will freeze the room really fast and we'll fix it. No worries."

"Yeah, cause Wy's got such a good control on that power," Piper said, rolling her eyes.

"Can I have dessert now?" Samantha asked, reappearing on her father's lap.

"Of course. Everyone sit back down," Piper commanded. "This meal's not over yet."

"You should have someone heal that," Patricia told Wyatt, looking at his scratches.

"You do it," Wyatt said as Chris came up behind her and placed her hands over his face.

Patricia looked at her brothers and sighed deeply. "You know I can't."

"Try," Chris commanded gently.

"And hurry, it hurts," Wyatt said jokingly.

"Well at least it's an improvement from the usual," Patricia responded snidely before focusing. She closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could, but couldn't bring forth the golden glow. She felt Chris gently place his hands over hers and felt his magick pass through her hands as it worked to heal the scratches on Wyatt's face.

"Don't worry about it," Chris said as he finished healing. "You'll get it someday."

Patricia smiled slightly before returning to her seat. As much as she tried to hide it, both Wyatt and Chris could see the defeat on her face, and could feel it as well. They never really understood why it was that they were actually connected with Patricia. She was adopted and not actually a blood Halliwell. For the most part they had stopped trying to figure it out, though, and had just let it be.

"_Cheer up, Sis,"_ Wyatt spoke in Patricia's mind.

"_Butt out, Wy,"_ she replied. _"Can't I sulk alone in my own misery without you picking up on it?"_

"_Nope_," Chris responded, joining the mental conversation. _"We'll always be here to torture your every thought, no matter what."_

"_It's true,"_ Wyatt agreed with his brother.

Patricia smiled as she took a bite of her cake. Her brother's always knew exactly what she needed to hear.


	8. Food Now!

A/N: I know…this chapter is really short and pointless….basically fluff. Get over it. I promise the next one will be so filled with information your head will be spinning)

Chapter Eight: Food Now!

"I hate Chemistry. Hate it! End of discussion. I just want to go back and burn down the fucking chem lab and place a fucking curse on anyone that tries to rebuild it," Wyatt mumbled under his breath as he walked into his room. He threw down his lab notebook and manual before walking over to turn down Rain's radio. He could sense both Rain and Chris near Rain's bed, but that was only normal. Rain had always refused to use her desk for anything more that a good place to set things, and usually did pretty much everything in her bed. Wyatt was not expecting to glance at his roommate's bed and see his baby brother –with no shirt- on top of his roommate engaging in an extremely passionate kiss.

Wyatt left the radio turned up and instead went to his desk and sat down, trying to suppress his laughter. It was too perfect. He always caught shit from Rain about how much him and Kali were together, and he was more than looking forward to returning the favor.

He literally felt tears in his eyes from fighting back the laughter as he thought about how much his little brother's mind must have been occupied not to sense Wyatt in the room not five feet from him. Chris and Wyatt could always sense each other without trying, unless they were concentrating really really hard on something else, and even then if they were even close to being in the same building they usually couldn't block out the other's presence. The fact that Chris still had realized Wyatt was in the room really said something for how "in the moment" he was.

Wyatt went on-line and began checking his e-mail, trying not to glance at his roommate's bed, but finding the urge irresistible. It was purely funny to Wyatt that the two of them were so into just making out they didn't realize he was right there. Wyatt also couldn't help but realize how innocent they both still managed to look while engaging in such activities. "Only Chris could manage to look so freaking angelic even while making out with his girlfriend." Wyatt said quietly to himself.

Wyatt instantly realized his mistake right after he verbalized his brother's name. He looked over to see Chris shoot his head up and roll onto his side. Chris propped himself up on his elbow and looked directly at Wyatt. He didn't even have to search the room for him, but pinpointed him directly behind his desk. Wyatt got up and walked over to Rain's radio again, this time turning it down. He turned back to the bed to see that Rain and Chris had slid up to sitting positions, and Rain was already comfortably snuggled into Chris's bare chest. Chris had his arms around Rain's shoulder, and was holding her close to him.

Chris was looking at Wyatt with one of the world's biggest smart-ass grins on his face. Wyatt decided he needed to be brought down a bit. "I was with her first you know," he told his little brother cockily. "In fact, I had her in my bed and under my covers just a few days ago," he added.

Chris didn't miss a beat as he replied, "Everyone's entitled to a mistake here and there. Clearly she saw the error of her ways and quickly moved to the better brother."

Rain chuckled at this remark as she hopped gracefully out of bed and made her way towards the door. When she reached the door she turned and said, "Clearly I was just using both of you for your amazing bodies because there certainly isn't much going on up here," she pointed to her at the end of the statement before leaving the room.

"Aren't we supposed to say that about her?" Wyatt asked Chris after a minute or so.

"I think so," Chris replied, pulling the sheets up as if in embarrassment over her statement.

"Oh well, put your shirt on so we can go eat before Howl-O-Scream."

"I kinda like him like that. I think it should be a law that he can never wear a shirt again," Rain said as she reappeared in the doorway, Kali coming in behind her.

"Thankfully you don't make the rules," Wyatt replied, throwing Chris a shirt.

"Why are you throwing me your shirt? I have a shirt here you know, it's not like I came over topless and ready to impress."

"Do you know where that shirt is?" Wyatt asked him, crossing his arms at his chest as he looked at Chris expectantly.

"It's around…here….somewhere," Chris trailed off as his eyes moved around the room.

"Well, I'm hungry now, so put that on and you can find your shirt later."

Chris began to pull the shirt on over his head, but suddenly stopped. "Wyatt, you asshole. This is my shirt. Well, not the one I wore over today, but one I've actually been missing for a couple of weeks. One I keep asking you about and you keep saying 'no dude, I don't have it' when you totally did."

"Well, now you have it back, problem solved. Get your ass out of bed so we can eat."

"I'm going. Relax before you hurt yourself. Besides, I have to pee before we go." Chris pulled the shirt on all the way and hopped out of bed, making his way to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back. I forgot my ID," Kali said, leaving Rain and Wyatt to sit in the hall and wait.

"I hate cafe (A/N: cafeteria for anyone confused) food. I can't wait until Christmas when I get to eat real food," Rain spoke as they made their way from the dorm.

"What about Thanksgiving?" Wyatt asked her curiously.

"I'm not going home for Thanksgiving. Can't afford it. It's not really worth it either. Flying home for like three days is kind of pointless."

'What are you going to do then?"

"I'll probably cook something here on our wonderful lounge stove."

"You mean the stove that burns water?"

"Exactly."

"You should have Thanksgiving dinner with us. Mom would be more than happy to have you join us. I think she's in love with you or something. Ever since the day I moved in and the two of you tore Chris and me apart she's liked you. Kind of twisted if you ask me, but that describes pretty much everything about my family."

"You talk too much,"

Wyatt gave Rain a withering look before replying, "Do you want good food or not?"

"Are you sure the rest of the family won't mind?"

"Positive. Mom would insist if she knew you were going to spend Thanksgiving alone."

"Awesome, count me in," Rain replied happily to her roommate. A few seconds later Chris emerged from the bathroom at the same time Kali rounded the corner.

"Finally, let's eat," Wyatt yelled triumphantly.


	9. Thanksgiving Revalations

Chapter 9: Thanksgiving Revalations

Thanksgiving for the Halliwells was always a joyous occasion, mostly because of Piper's fabulous abilities in the kitchen. Recently the dinners had been getting even better though, and all family members agreed that Chris's added presence in the kitchen gave an interesting kick to some of their old favorites. That is, when Piper allowed him to modify her recipes.

It was 2 in the afternoon on Thanksgiving Day, and the family and their guest were gathered around Piper's dining room table. Of course, the table wouldn't have normally held all those people, but Piper had magickally altered it before Rain had arrived.

"Phyara, what is that?" Paige asked her oldest daughter, who was stretching her arms above her head before sitting down. Phyara brought her arms down quickly, causing her shirt to re-cover her stomach.

"What are you talking about, Mom?" she asked, trying to look innocent.

"That piece of metal in your bellybutton is what I'm talking about." Paige pointed at her daughter's stomach.

"Can we fight about this later?" Piper asked, bringing more food to the table.

Paige glared at Piper before turning back to her daughter. "We will not fight about it at all. I just want to know why you didn't talk to me or your father about this."

"I went to the mall with my friends yesterday, and just got the urge, but neither you or Dad answered your phones, so I got it anyways. Don't be mad, it hurts like hell. I'm already thinking about taking it out."

"It won't hurt for long," Rain told Phyara, whom she was sitting across from.

"Your's is pierced?" Phyara asked curiously.

"Yep. My belly button and tongue are both pierced. And I've got too many parts of my ears pierced to even go into."

"Different parts of the ear pierced?" Leo asked, not fully understanding.

"Yeah. You can pierce your lobes, cartilage, rook, gith, or tragus. There are probably a few other parts I'm forgetting."

Leo looked at Rain with pure confusion on his face.

"It's ok, Dad," Wyatt patted his father on the back as he walked to his seat. "I had the same reaction."

"So aren't you glad it's just her bellybutton?" Rain smiled at Paige, laughter dancing in her eyes. Rain had only just met Paige, but she could tell the woman had been quite crazy in her younger days and had a good appreciation of a sense of humor. Hell, living with Chris and Wyatt you had to.

Paige mock glared at Rain, trying not to laugh, before addressing Phyara again, "We'll discuss this further later."

"Ok, Mom," Phyara responded, looking into her lap.

"And when you're finished with her, you get to have a little chat with me," Chris added menacingly.

Phyara glared at her older cousin before rolling her eyes and choosing to ignore him.

Piper finally brought the already carved turkey to the table and took her seat. "Alright guys. Dig in," she announced. As soon as she finished speaking the family dove into the food, quickly filling their plates.

"So, why don't you tell us about yourself," Phoebe suggested to Rain.

"What do you want to know?" Rain asked back.

"I don't know. Where are you from again?"

"Missouri. The middle of nowhere Missouri."

"The middle of nowhere?" Leo asked, laughing at her description.

Rain looked at him with amusement. "You really have no idea. I'm not kidding. I lived at least half an hour away from anything besides the woods and a lake. It's a great place though. I loved growing up there. I hate cities and people in general, so it worked for me."

"What did you do growing up?" Phoebe asked her.

"Worked on our farm. I started taking dance lessons when I was 2 ½ and competing when I was 8. That was a big part of my life."

"You were a dancer?" Wyatt asked, now intrigued. "I never knew that. You don't talk about it all. Aren't you kind of clumsy to be a competition dancer?"

"Wyatt!" Piper exclaimed, smacking her son on the back of his head.

"It's ok. I'm used to his stupidity. As with most men, he was clearly born with a defective 'shut-up' filter," Rain rushed off his comment.

"A 'shut-up' filter?" Paige asked.

"Yeah. You know. That part of your subconscious that tells you when you should stop talking. He doesn't have it. But in all honesty, he is right. I am an extremely clumsy person…now."

"What's that mean? Why'd you quit?" Chris asked her.

"I injured my knee two years ago. That was all it took to take me out of the game for good, and to take away any semblance of grace and control that I had. I fall and stumble a lot because my knee gives out sometimes, or just hurts."

"Can't you just take pills to make it better? Aunt Piper takes them all the time for when her head hurts," Samantha asked innocently.

Wyatt and Chris sniggered quietly to each other, trying not to blatantly laugh at their mother. Patricia didn't have their restraint and after a moment broke out in laughter.

"That's right. Laugh it up. I hope that when you guys have kids that they are just like you. Then you'll understand. I could share stories that would make a corporate lawyer cry."

"Oooo…please share," Rain called out at Piper's mention of childhood stories.

"Please don't," Chris responded.

"I have one." Phoebe offered. "Okay, so this was when the boys were little. Chris was probably only 3 or 4. 5 at the most. We still lived in San Francisco at the time. For Chris's birthday Piper had taken her club and turned it into a giant fort of sorts. She used the tables and chairs and covered them with sheets and literally turned the entire club into a giant fort for the boys and Patience to play in. And they loved it too. It was so cute. They'd go running in and you'd hear screaming and laughing and then one of them would come running back out laughing before running back in. It was adorable."

"I'm going to hurt myself," Chris looked into his plate knowing that embarrassment was coming.

"Anyways," Phoebe continued, ignoring Chris's comment. "So it was going good for the first hour or so, but then it went down hill quickly. Wyatt and Patience came out from the fort to get a drink, leaving Chris to run around by himself. After Wyatt got his drink he went back into the sheets to find Chris again. But he couldn't find him, so he started to call out for Chris. When Chris realized that Wyatt couldn't find him, he started to panic and try to find the entrance, but he couldn't, so he just sat down and cried. Wyatt finally found Chris, but at that point he couldn't find the entrance either. Apparently Piper had turned it into too much of a maze. They sat there and cried until Piper lifted the sheet. Turns out they were sitting right next to an outer sheet, but it never occurred to them to just pull the sheet out of their way. It was so hilarious."

"Wow…I don't even know what to say. That's so cute," Rain pursed her lips and tried not to laugh.

"Why didn't he just orb out? And why couldn't Wyatt sense him?" Samantha asked curiously.

Piper quickly flicked her wrists, freezing the room, or more specifically, freezing Rain.

"Good job, Samantha," Wyatt remarked to his baby cousin.

"I'm sorry," the little girl looked sadly at her plate.

Wyatt instantly softened and comforted the girl, "It's okay sweetie. Mistakes happen."

Phoebe answered the girl's questions, "Chris was a little to panicked to orb. It didn't help that he was picking up on Wyatt's worry and Melinda's crying. He couldn't control his empathy at that point. And Wyatt was so worried about Chris that he couldn't focus on getting them out either."

"Okay Piper, unfreeze her. I've got this under control," Paige nodded to Piper. Piper flicked her wrists and Rain finished bringing the fork down from her mouth. Rain swallowed and gave the small girl a puzzling look.

Paige spoke, "The boys had very active imaginations when they were younger. They crafted this very elaborate world where they had these magickal powers and the works. It was quite amazing."

"Aww…that's so cute," Rain said in a falsetto voice, teasingly stroking Chris's arm.

"Ha, ha, ha…" Chris laughed blandly, rolling his eyes at her. Chris then looked to Wyatt and spoke; "never again may you invite her to a family function."

"Hey!" Rain exclaimed.

"It's not you. It's my family," Chris assured her.

"Hey!" several of the Halliwells spoke at once.

The table suddenly exploded, sending the Halliwells and Rain flying backwards from it.

This time Wyatt flicked his wrists and froze the demons and Rain.

"What the hell kind of demons are those?" Piper asked, pointing wildly at the demons that had blown the table up from the doorway.

"They're Slarka demons," Chris informed them, moving to stand in front of Rain's frozen form. "They were trapped in a mountain range thousands of years ago though. There's no known way of vanquishing them, so they were encased in rock."

"Okay. You've got to spend less time in front of the book," Piper shook her head. "What do we do?"

"I don't know. They won't stay frozen forever. Why don't you girls get out of here for now," Chris directed the last part at his sister and cousins. "You too Patrick," he added.

"We'll take them," Joel said, nodding for Cole to shimmer them out, which he did right as Chris called out, "Wait!"

After they had already shimmered he added, "take Rain, too. Oh well."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine," Chris heard a voice from behind him. He turned to see Rain looking at him with an amused expression. "You're lucky. If you told me to leave every time a demon came around, I'd probably kick your ass."

"But….but…." Chris stuttered in awe.

Wyatt came over and clapped his brother on his shoulder. "Deep breaths baby brother."

"Does that mean you were just pretending to be frozen earlier as well?" Piper asked her.

"Yes ma'am. I didn't actually plan on you knowing today, but oh well."

"So what are you then?" Paige asked, her and Phoebe flanking Piper as they stared Rain down.

"Umm…Wyatt's roommate," she said innocently.

Wyatt broke in before his aunts could say anything else, "It's okay. She's good magick. Let's worry about these demons first.

"You knew all along?" Chris asked him with a hurt expression.

"Later Chris. I vote we stick these guys in a cage," Wyatt changed the subject.

"Don't bother," Rain waved off Wyatt's idea. "It won't hold them."

"Any suggestions, then?" Paige asked.

"I'm going to go with vanquishing them."

"You can't," Chris restated. "They're unvanquishable."

"Nothing is immune to magick. It may resist it. It may be better at understanding and using it, but nothing is immune. These beasts were unvanquishable thousands of years ago, but that doesn't mean that they are unvanquishable today."

"You speak like you have a lot of experience on the subject," Piper noted before facing the demons.

"I do. And just so you know, just because you can vanquish them doesn't mean that it will be easy."

"I think we can handle it," Chris told her snidely before facing the demons. He flicked his wrists like his mother, causing one of the arms of the demon to explode, leaving it shrieking in pain.

"Good job, Skippy. You made it angry," Rain commented cockily. Chris just rolled his head and looked down at her blandly.

Wyatt held up his hand and literally froze the demons in large blocks of ice. Rain closed her eyes in concentration for a moment and held out her hands palms up. After a moment a thin book appeared in her grasp. Rain dropped to the floor Indian style with the book in her lap.

"That's an awfully small book there," Chris said cockily as he sat beside Rain and summoned the Halliwell BOS.

Rain just nodded at Chris as she flipped through her book. She didn't bother explaining that the book had been magickally altered so that she don't have to lug around a giant book all of the time. In reality her book easily contained as many entries as the Halliwell book, but she didn't feel the need to damage Chris's ego anymore.

Rain and Chris found their books respective entries at the same time, and shouted simultaneously, "Got it," and "Here it is."

"I pretty much hit it all earlier," Chris shook his head and closed the book.

"Not all of it. Apparently they kill their victims by emitting a high-pitched yell that paralyzes their victims so that they can cut out their hearts. Ewww. That's gross, and pretty unhelpful. No potion or spell for vanquishing. Guess we'll just have to improvise one." Rain shut her book and stood back up beside a now also standing Chris.

"Let's see," she thought for a moment. "Demons that were trapped in the ground,"

"Have arisen for another round," Chris added after Rain's hesitation.

"Send them to a place where they can't yell," Wyatt provided.

Rain and Chris smiled at each other before saying together, "Send these bitches straight to hell,"

"Perfect it should work if we say it all…to….gether…" Rain started to announce, but staggered off when she say the demons already bursting into flame.

"Wow," Piper looked at her sisters. "It usually doesn't work like that."

Before anyone could respond, four men shimmered into the room.

"I didn't expect you to destroy them so easily. Don't worry though. I'll find more for you. Until then, enjoy these…. appetizers," One of the demons said cruelly before shimmering out again, leaving behind the other three.

Chris got an extremely annoyed expression as he glared at the demons. "Fuck this. I'm hungry. I wanna finish eating my goddamn turkey and then enjoy my mother fucking pie. Is that too much to ask?" Chris asked as he easily sent the demons into an inferno.

Chris's eyes began to glaze over as the curse slowly began to win him over.

_Fuck, _he thought to himself. _Not now. I thought I could control it. I was fine. Why the fuck can't I calm the fuck DOWN. Breathe Chris. Breathe. Fuck breathing. I want to blow something the fuck up._

Chris cocked his head to the side and summoned a fireball, mocking Rain with it.

"Won't be keeping any more secrets from me, now will ya?" he threatened her menacingly.

"Does he always do this?" Rain asked as she watched Chris standing there clenching and unclenching his fists.

"It's a curse that only effects him when he uses his Pyrokinesis. It causes him to go into crazy rages and shit. Usually knocking him out for a while brings him back."

"Usually," Piper said bitterly as she turned away and tried to fight back the tears. "What happens when one of these days he can't fight his way back? What happens when the curse consumes him?"

"Don't worry, Mom. That won't happen," Wyatt reassured her.

Chris just sneered at his family, extinguishing and relighting the fireball in his hand. The battle he was having with himself was clearly evident in his eyes.

"Well, he better get over this, now hadn't he," Rain grabbed Chris's arm and transported them to a secluded place in the forest somewhere.

Chris snarled upon their arrival and launched a fireball at her, which she easily dodged.

"Sorry, but this time you'll just have to get over it without being knocked out or any other drastic measures. You'll just have to learn to control yourself."

"Shut up, Bitch," Chris yelled at her, breathing heavily.

"You want to hurt me, then do it," Rain lined herself directly in front of Chris and stared him in the eyes.

Chris clenched his fist as he stared down at her. Rain looked back in his eyes defiantly. She slowly raised one hand and brushed the little bit of hair out of his face, trailing it slowly along the side of his face. She smiled as she felt him press his face into her palm as he closed his eyes.

She trailed her hand down to the back of his neck and put a little pressure there as she moved her face closer and pressed her forehead against his.

"You're in control Chris. Not some curse. You. The sorceress might have made it more difficult for you, but the bottom line is nobody can allow magick to control you except you."

"You make it sound so easy," Chris said lightly, in a very struggled voice.

"Curses don't exist. Not in the way most people think that they do. All a curse is is an instilment of negative energy; negative magick. That anger that you feel coursing through you…it's just magick that's been tainted. All you have to do is change it back. Really she did you a favor. Every time you pyro something, what you're really getting is a major power burst. You just need to control it, and realize you can make it do whatever you want. Try it. Control it."

Chris glared at Rain for a moment before closing his eyes and breathing. He felt the anger flowing through him, but standing this close to Rain, with her hands on him, he couldn't be angry. Still he felt energy flowing through him…and suddenly her words made sense. He focused harder and felt the energy…not anger, not rage, but magick…. flow freely though him.

Chris opened his eyes and smiled down at Rain.

"Feel better?" she asked. Chris waved his hand slightly and incinerated Rain's shirt and pants, leaving her in her bra and underwear.

"I am now," he said laughingly.

"Apparently you've found your control of magick, now we need to work on controlling other parts," Rain chastised him as she replaced her clothes.

"We need to talk," he said seriously.

"We will. But right now I guarantee that you're family would really like us to return."

Chris orbed them back the manor just in time to see a demon explode into icy chunks.

Chris looked at his out of breath family and asked, "What the hell's going on here?"

A/N: I know…it's been a long time. I'm sorry. Read it and enjoy. Send me reviews and tell me what you're thinking. Thanks for all those who have already reviewed.


End file.
